Fallin
by Annie Black M
Summary: Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens aqui retratados não me pertencem. São exclusividade da verdadeira assassina de Sirius Black. Peguei emprestado para me divertir, apenas. Se fossem meus, Sirius estaria vivo!

**Sinopse**: Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?

**Shipper**: Harry/Ginny – Ron/Hermione.

**Nota**: Primeira e provavelmente única H/G. Espero que gostem e sejam bonzinhos. O tema abordado aqui é bastante sério e está sendo feito com base em pesquisa.

A história se passa depois de HP e as Relíquias Mortais. Portanto, contém spoilers. Eu já assisti a muitos filmes de guerra e em muitos deles se aborda o problema da depressão pós-guerra. Nada mais natural que nosso herói enfrente isso também.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Prólogo**

I. Os primeiros dias depois.

Harry Potter abriu os olhos devagar. Piscando lentamente, ele tentou alcançar os óculos por cima do criado-mudo. Tateou lentamente a extensão de madeira, sem sucesso. Optou por pegar a varinha – a única coisa que achou ali perto.

"Accio óculos" – ele murmurou. Em segundos, o par de lentes preso em aro de ferro foram pegos pela mão livre.

Ele piscou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, tentando melhorar a visão ainda embaçada por causa do recente despertamento.

Ainda deitado, ele adaptou a visão a claridade que invadia o quarto. Esticou o pescoço, tentando relaxar o músculo que estava tenso por ter dormido na mesma posição por horas. Harry suspirou quando o pescoço relaxou e encostou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro.

Já devia ser bastante tarde, pois o cheiro da comida da Sra. Weasley invadia o quarto. Ele tentou sorrir, pensando no que haveria para almoçar naquele dia. Mas o sorriso dele se apagou quando sentiu o estomago embrulhar.

Passando uma das pernas por cima do lençol, Harry retirou os óculos. Por mais que soubesse que estava mais do que na hora de se levantar, ele não tinha vontade de fazê-lo. Era tão agradável ficar por ali, deitado, sozinho, em silêncio. Não havia motivos para sair da segurança do pequeno quarto.

O quarto que tinha sido de Fred e George.

Uma pontada de dor e saudade atingiu o coração dele. Ele tentava não pensar nas pessoas que haviam morrido. Mas ele não sabia como fazer isso. Tinha passado a vida se lamentando por aqueles que haviam partido. Não seria diferente agora.

Não era porque tinha vencido a guerra; não era porque Voldemort tinha sido morto para sempre; não era porque o mundo estava em paz e seguro que ele haveria de parar de se lamentar por aqueles que tinham partido.

Ainda porque, ele tinha sido o verdadeiro motivo da partida de muitos deles.

Sele ele não tivesse nascido, seus pais nunca teriam sido mortos. Nem Sirius, nem Fred, Lupin, Tonks e tantos outros colegas de Hogwarts. Porque nunca teria existido um menino-que-sobreviveu por quem aquelas pessoas tinham lutado tão bravamente para proteger.

Discorrendo sobre aqueles fatos, Harry amaldiçoou a própria existência. Deus, seria tão mais fácil nunca ter existido. Seria tão mais fácil se simplesmente parasse de existir. Era a única forma de fazer aquela dor ir embora.

Foi pensando nisso que ele adormeceu novamente. O almoço podia esperar. A vida dele podia esperar.

- -

"Harry não vai descer?" – Ginny olhou para a escada por cima dos ombros.

"Ele ainda estava dormindo quando eu me levantei" – Ron comentou, enchendo o prato dele novamente. Ginny suspirou. Havia quase três dias que Harry não saia do quarto. Se Molly não levasse as refeições para ele, ele provavelmente teria ficado todos aqueles dias sem comer. Embora as refeições tivessem voltado quase intocadas.

Harry se desculpava pelo incomodo e avisava que Molly não devia se preocupar com ele, nem em trazer as refeições ali. Mas Molly apenas sorria de forma triste e o lembrava que ela o considerava como um filho. Talvez, agora mais do que nunca.

"Ele deve estar querendo ficar sozinho" – Molly respondeu – "Vamos deixá-lo em paz por enquanto. Só Deus sabe pelo que ele passou" – os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

Uma guerra sempre deixa feridas. A da famíla Weasley seria a perda de Fred. Uma ferida que nunca cicatrizaria totalmente.

"Acho que devemos acordá-lo. Está fazendo um dia lindo" – Gina olhou novamente para a escada.

"Eu vou subir" – Ron anunciou, dando um olhar significativo para Ginny. Ele detestava quando ela se enfiava no quarto de Harry.

"Vou com você" – ela ignorou o olhar do irmão e partiu na frente dele, correndo pela escada. Ron foi atrás, aumentando a velocidade dos passos, alcançando a irmã.

"Ele pode não estar decente, Ginny" – Ron ralhou com ela tão logo ela alcançou a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Harry.

Postando-se na frente da porta, Ron girou a maçaneta e entrou com cautela.

"Harry?" – ele chamou baixinho.

De onde estava, podia ver que Harry dormia profundamente.

"Está acordado, cara?" - Ron tentou novamente.

"Ele só faz isso agora" – Ginny entrou atrás do irmão. Olhou com preocupação para o moreno de cabelos bagunçados que respirava pesadamente, evidenciando que estava adormecido.

"Eu sei. Será que tem algo errado com ele?" – Ron inquiriu a irmã, ainda sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

"Mamãe acha que não. Ela acha que ele sofreu muito e só precisa de um tempo para descansar" – Ginny respondeu, puxando o irmão para fora do quarto. Ela já sabia que Harry não iria acordar tão cedo. Talvez, se eles o deixassem dormir, Harry poderia sentir-se melhor e descesse para jantar com toda a família.

Ron fechou a porta atrás de si e segui pelo corredor com Ginny.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta pela cozinha em silêncio. A voz deles parecia ter sumido depois da morte de Fred. George tinha se recusado a voltar a morar nA'Toca, mas aparecia todos os dias para jantar com a família. Era sempre ruim. Olhar para ele e não ver Fred ao seu lado. Olhar para ele e ver Fred.

Duas semanas. Era muito pouco tempo para superar as perdas da guerra.

Mas era inegável que aquilo tinha unido ainda mais os Weasley. Era como se os momentos passados juntos fossem sempre os últimos.

E Percy demonstrava um esforço sobre-humano para reconquistar a família. Não que precisasse fazer muita coisa. Bastava não ser aquela pessoa intragável que tinha sido logo após se formar em Hogwarts.

Ron e Ginny chegaram a cozinha e retomaram seus lugares a mesa. Ron voltou a comer e Ginny observava a mãe trabalhando.

Perto da pia, Molly empunhava a varinha, fazendo os artefatos da casa trabalharem. Quando um dos pratos caiu e Molly deu um pulo, Ron e Ginny trocaram olhares cúmplices. Sabiam que a mãe deveria estar chorando. Ela sempre deixava alguma coisa cair agora e era sempre porque estava distraída demais, pensando em Fred e chorando. Nenhum deles falou nada. Era difícil para todos lidar com aquela perda.

Ginny se levantou e andou até a mãe, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Molly soluçou alto. Ron limpou uma lágrima que ia caindo pelo nariz.

"Vão, vão vocês dois" – ela falou depois de algum tempo – "Preciso que limpem a garagem para mim" – Molly sorriu e deu um tapinha nos ombros de Ginny.

Em outros tempos, Ron teria reclamado de ter que fazer o serviço. Mas naquele dia, ele se levantou, deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e saiu na companhia da irmã, para limpar a garagem.

* * *

**N/a: **E então gente? Devo continuar escrevendo a história? Let me know.

A Hermione vai aparecer viu!

Beijos

**Annie**


	2. Primeiros Sintomas Parte I

**

* * *

Fallin **

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e história aqui retratados não me pertencem. São de exclusividade da **verdadeira assassina** de Sirius Black.

**Sinopse: **Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?

**Nota: **A depressão é uma doença séria e atinge hoje números escandalosos. Prevê-se que, em 2020, a depressão será a segunda maior causa de mortalidade - ao lado das doenças cardíacas. É geralmente associada a traumas psicológicos ou físicos muito graves.

* * *

**Capítulo 1** - **Primeiros sintomas.**

I. Culpa 

-§-

Try to turn it off  
But it's hard to see  
Through this emptiness  
Slowly breaking me

-§-

Harry acordou com o barulho de uma coruja piando ao lado da janela dele. Sabia que não poderia ser a coruja dele, pois ela havia morrido há um ano. Ele se levantou e deixou a ave entrar no quarto. Trazia no bico uma carta que Harry pegou, mas deixou largada em alguma mesa do quarto, sem dar qualquer atenção ao pedaço de papel. A coruja levantou vôo e sumiu pelo céu da noite.

Ele sentou-se na cama, atento de que o dia tinha anoitecido. A casa estava silenciosa e se não fosse pelos barulhos externos, ele teria se perguntado se de fato, estava nA'Toca.

Ele fechou os olhos, não porque estivesse com sono. Mas era porque dessa forma podia ver a face daqueles que amava como se ele estivesse segurando novamente a Pedra da Ressurreição.

Harry Potter sentia-se num jardim. Num jardim imenso e macabro de pessoas mortas. Ele podia ver seus pais e amigos sorrindo para ele, mas ele não sorria de volta. Estava vivo, embora sentia-se morto. Intimamente, ele estava morto.

Os dias que se passaram após a morte de Voldemort foram rápidos. O caos deu lugar à ordem; os aurores prenderam os Comensais da Morte que tinham sobrevivido, o Shackebolt assumiu o Ministério, os presos injustamente foram libertados e os culpados, aprisionados. As famílias se reuniram novamente, os feridos foram tratados e os mortos enterrados.

Eram tantos os corpos que foram necessários dias e dias de cerimônias fúnebres. Mas isso nunca seria o bastante.

As dores da guerra jamais seriam enterradas com os corpos.

Harry Potter foi convidado a ficar com os Weasleys nA'Toca. Ele não recusou, claro. Não tinha outro lugar para ficar e, tampouco, sentia vontade de pensar naquilo. Sentia-se cansado, fatigado, triste.

Deixou-se ser conduzido ao quarto que tinha sido dos gêmeos e ali ficou, como se estivesse se escondendo do mundo.

De fato, ele estava. Mas não porque queria se esconder. Era apenas porque não sentia vontade de ficar perto do resto das pessoas.

Sua cabeça latejava com todos os acontecimentos e informações recentemente descobertos e acontecidos. Ele ainda se perguntava se tudo não tinha passado de um sonho ruim.

Algumas coisas ainda eram difíceis de serem absorvidas. As memórias de Snape, por exemplo, ainda dançavam pelos olhos de Harry. Se ele tivesse sabido. Se ele pudesse ter tido a chance de se desculpar. Snape era um herói. Tão corajoso. E tinha morrido também.

E tantos outros como ele, perdido a vida pelo caminho. Porque ele tinha demorado demais a entender. E a agir. Se tivesse descoberto e destruído todas as Horcruxes em tempo, quantas vidas não teriam sido salvas? Se Voldemort não tivesse colocado um preço na cabeça dele, teria invadido Hogwarts?

Ele nunca poderia ter permitido que aqueles que amava lutassem ao lado dele. Ele devia ter feito tudo aquilo sozinho. Sozinho, como sempre esteve. Como sempre fora, desde que seus pais morreram - por causa de uma profecia que o envolvia.

Era talvez por isso que ele permaneceu no mesmo quarto por uma semana. Harry não achava que merecia estar na companhia das outras pessoas.

Principalmente dos Weasleys.

Harry tinha certeza absoluta que a morte de Fred tinha sido responsabilidade dele.

Ele não conseguia olhar nos olhos da Sra. Weasley quando esta entrava no quarto para levar alguma coisa para que ele não ficasse outro dia sem se alimentar. E ele queria - desesperadamente - que ela o expulsasse dali. Seria mais fácil para ele lidar com essa culpa se aquela família que ele tanto adorava o odiasse, da mesma forma que ele se odiava naquele momento.

Mas ele eram todos amáveis e gentis e preocupados com ele, como sempre foram desde que ele e Ron ficaram amigos.

Ele queria que Ron o odiasse também. Droga, ele queria que o amigo brigasse e gritasse com ele - como ele mesmo havia feito tantas vezes com Ron - apenas para que Harry tivesse a desculpa de desaparecer do mundo e nunca mais ser encontrado.

Harry desejava que Gina lhe comunicasse que estava apaixonada por algum outro cara, apenas para que ele seguisse em frente com os planos dele de morrer para o mundo. Ou talvez morrer de verdade.

Ele tinha feito isso antes, não tinha? Mas tinha sido apenas para que Voldemort não machucasse mais os amigos dele. Ele tinha entregado a vida dele para que aquilo tudo tivesse um fim.

E agora, ele não sabia se teria essa coragem novamente. Não por falta de vontade. Isso não.

Mas seria justo com todos os outros? Matar-se apenas porque _ele_ não estava feliz? Seria certo deixar-se morrer agora, depois de tudo o que tinham feito por ele?

Não, não seria. Não seria justo com eles. Não seria justo com cada pessoa morta naquela guerra idiota.

Mas seria um alivio. Seria um bálsamo morrer para aliviar aquela culpa toda.

Harry podia fazer uma lista interminável de pessoa que haviam morrido por culpa dele – direta ou indiretamente. E ele sentia que tinha morrido um pouco, por cada alma que havia partido para salvar sua vida. Até mesmo Snape.

Severus Snape – o professor que ele havia odiado por anos. Deus, até ele tinha morrido para proteger Harry, de certa forma.

Ele não podia deixar de pensar que, de fato, tio Vernom tinha razão. Harry era apenas um grande desperdício de espaço.

* * *

II. Solidão

-§-

Maybe hurt me just a little less  
Then I can start to breathe

-§-

"Hogwarts vai ser reaberta" - Ron leu a carta e sorriu para o amigo - "Não é ótimo, cara?"

Harry sorriu de volta.

"Nós vamos poder voltar e adivinhe? Eu ainda sou monitor" – Ron sorriu satisfeito para ele mesmo.

"Isso é fantástico, Ron" - Harry respondeu apenas para não desapontar o amigo. Mas ele não tinha se animado com a notícia. Já não considerava mais Hogwarts como um lar.

"Ginny vai estar na nossa sala"- Ron comentou com um sorriso maroto.

"É, vou estar" - Ginny entrou no quarto de Harry e sentou-se ao lado do irmão - "Não vai ser ótimo?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça e desviou os olhos para a janela. Gostava da companhia de Ginny. Tinha sentido muita falta dela no ano anterior. Mas naquele momento, ele preferia ficar sozinho.

Ele evitava enfrentar o momento em que teria contar tudo a ela, o momento em que teriam que conversar sobre tudo o que tinha passado.

"É, vai sim" – Harry respondeu apenas para que seu silêncio não ficasse constrangedor.

Quando parou de encarar a janela, encontrou dois pares de olhos o fitando. Ron coçou a ponta do nariz e olhou para Ginny, que mantinha os olhos em Harry.

"Queremos falar com você" – ela anunciou, enquanto Ron abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

Harry não fitou Ginny. Sabia o que viria a seguir. E sabia que não poderia falar naquilo ainda.

"Harry, você está escondido nesse quarto há dias. Mamãe está preocupada. Está querendo te levar para St. Mungus."

"Eu estou bem" – Harry se limitou a responder.

"Não, não está" – Ginny insistiu, ignorando o olhar severo que Ron lhe dirigiu. Ele era contra pressionar Harry a conversar. Sabia, por experiência própria, que aquela era uma situação delicada e que poderia terminar em discussão.

"Eu só preciso descansar um pouco. Me sinto cansado" – Harry se justificou.

"Cansado? Cansado do que? Você dormiu por quase uma semana seguida!" – ela se indignou.

"Eu vou escrever para Hermione" – Ron anunciou, querendo desesperadamente sair dali – "Te vejo mais tarde, cara" – ele disse antes de desaparecer.

Harry balançou a cabeça para Ron e se virou novamente para Ginny. Sabia que ela não desistiria. E ele devia falar com ela, mas não sentia vontade. Apenas queria que ela seguisse os passos do irmão e o deixasse sozinho, se afogando na própria miséria.

"Eu quero saber porque você está aqui sozinho, Harry. Por que não desce para comer conosco, ou conversar, ou chorar. Por que você insiste em continuar tornando as coisas mais difíceis?" – ela desabafou, a voz embargando. Ginny queria que Harry a abraçasse e chorasse toda a dor que sentia com ela, ao invés de tentar fazer com que ela se afastasse.

"Eu só...eu acho que...eu só não queria atrapalhar" – ele deu de ombros, fugindo novamente dos olhos dela.

"Atrapalhar? Quem?" – ela inquiriu, já sabendo a resposta que viria a seguir.

"Você sabe, sua família. Eu pensei que talvez vocês precisassem ficar sozinhos" – ele respondeu baixinho.

Ginny saltou da cama, pisando duro no chão. "Minha família? _Minha_? A família que tem te abrigado e tratado você como filho por todos esses anos? Essa família que perdeu um filho, um irmão, é a sua família, Harry. _Nós_ somos a sua família. Não se exclua disso agora, injustamente. Ninguém aqui quer isso, ninguém te quer longe. Nós amamos você, queremos que você fique conosco, queremos tentar te ajudar, te fazer sentir-se querido. Como sempre tentamos fazer quando você precisou. Mas e você? Como você cuida da sua família? Onde está você quando _nós _precisamos de você? Onde você está quando queremos ouvir uma palavra de consolo de quem já passou pela dor de perder alguém? Aqui em cima, se escondendo, evitando a todos, se lamentando sozinho pela sua dor. E a dor dos outros? E a _minha_ dor?" – Ginny perguntou com raiva, sentindo os olhos ardendo pelo choro inevitável.

Harry olhou desconcertado para ela. Ele queria ter levantado na mesma hora e ter dito que sentia muito, que ele queria poder voltar no tempo e trazer Fred de volta e curar as feridas que tinham sido infligidas nela.

Mas ele não teve forças para fazer isso. Ginny estava certa. Em cada palavra, ela tinha razão. Ele estava sendo egoísta, idiota, ingrato. Ingrato demais e aquela família não merecia isso dele. E era culpa dele por ela estar sofrendo aquilo tudo.

Mais uma, entre tantas culpas.

Harry apenas não sabia o que fazer com aquela sensação de impotência dominando todo o ser dele. Ele não sabia como levantar daquela cama e seguir em frente. Ele não sabia como ajudar aqueles que amava pelo simples fato de que ele não conseguia ajudar a si próprio.

Ele apenas suspirou quando ela saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força. Ela tinha o direito de ficar brava e magoada com ele. Intimamente, Harry _queria_ que ela se sentisse assim em relação a ele.

Mas Harry não se importou muito com aquilo. Se Ginny resolvesse ficar longe dele de verdade, seria apenas mais um motivo para ele perceber que, de fato, viver era apenas um desperdício. Era mais fácil assim.

E enquanto ele ouvia Ginny andando pelo corredor, ele pensou em como a vida era engraçada. Naquele momento, ele não pôde deixar de desejar estar de volta na segurança de seu pequeno quarto, embaixo da escada, na rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4.

Nunca,_ nunca_ em quase 8 anos, ele tinha tido aquele pensamento. Mas ali, sentado, ouvindo uma das pessoas que mais amava fugindo para longe dele, ele só conseguia pensar em como ele era feliz naquela época. Porque não sabia que existia um outro mundo além do quarto embaixo da escada. Não havia magia, Hogwarts, Ron, Ginny e Hermione. Mas também não havia mortes, Voldemort, guerra e dor.

E então, não havia ninguém para se sacrificar por ele, nem alguém para se importar se ele estava com fome ou com frio. E ninguém que poderia odiá-lo, então. Ele não precisaria ter que fugir e se esconder, porque os Durleys simplesmente ignoravam a sua existência. E se durante anos aquilo o tinha feito sofrer, naquele momento, seria a maior felicidade da vida dele. Ser esquecido, ignorado.

Até os 11 anos, ele era apenas um garoto ignorante sobre a verdade crua e fria de como era sua vida, seu passado e futuro. E ele se lembrava de como a ignorância era uma benção, no fim das contas.

* * *

**Nota:** o capítulo está um pouco pequeno, eu sei. Mas os próximos serão mais ricos – em todos os quesitos.

Isso foi mais uma prévia para passar como Harry se sente. Queria mostrar os primeiros sintomas da depressão, culpa e solidão. Mas não para por aí.

Vou desenvolver a história com base nas pesquisas sobre Depressão que eu ando fazendo. E os sintomas são os mais variados. Então, creio que a história ainda terá uns bons 5 capítulos, ou mais.

Então, continuem acompanhando. E gente, poxa vida, review é como o ar que respiro! Fun-da-men-tal!!!

**Agradecimentos:** **Lois Peverell, Bruni Chan e Sophia DiLua**: queridos, o que posso dizer? Obrigada por terem lido, comentado e me incentivado a continuar com a história. Prometo que vou fazer meu melhor para que não se arrependam de terem lido. De coração, agradeço a todos vocês. Um beijo para todos!

Infelizmente, não posso prometer exatamente atualizações rápidas. Mas farei meu melhor!

Beijos, pessoinhas!

Annie.


	3. Primeiros Sintomas Parte II

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e história aqui retratados não me pertencem. São de exclusividade da verdadeira assassina de Sirius Black.

**Sinopse: **Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?

**Nota: **A depressão é uma doença séria e atinge hoje números escandalosos. Prevê-se que, em 2020, a depressão será a segunda maior causa de mortalidade - ao lado das doenças cardíacas. É geralmente associada a traumas psicológicos ou físicos muito graves.

* * *

III. Tristeza

Triste. Era assim que ele se sentia. Harry James Potter era triste. Desde quando ele podia se lembrar dele mesmo, ele era triste.

Subjugado e maltratado pelos únicos parentes vivos, ele fora uma criança quieta e triste. Sempre andando pelos cantos e se enfiando nas beiradas, tentando não ser notado, tentando ser esquecido. E então veio Hagrid e o conhecimento do mundo ao qual verdadeiramente pertencia.

Ele achou que seria feliz.

Até descobrir a verdade por trás do passado dele. E a desesperança que beirava seu futuro.

Ele aceitou, desde o primeiro momento, o fardo de ser o Menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito, o Escolhido.

Não que tivesse, de fato, escolha. Mas era algo pessoal – além do que as outras pessoas poderiam entender.

Voldemort tinha matado seus pais e era justo, além de predestinado, que fosse ele a terminar com a vida do bruxo das trevas.

A guerra veio, a guerra foi.

E agora, Harry Potter se perguntava qual era o lugar dele no mundo. A qual mundo ele pertencia de verdade. Ele ainda seria alguém importante ou seria mais um rosto? Ele não sabia e não queria descobrir.

Ainda deitado no quarto que os Weasley tinham separado para ele nA'Toca, Harry tentava juntas os cacos que tinham sobrado do mundo dele. A saudade de Sirius e Edwiges e Fred e Lupin e tantos outros, batendo na face dele com uma mão fria e invisível.

Ele não sabia quando aquela dor iria embora. Para falar a verdade, ele achava que não seria nunca. Porque aquela dor era parte de quem ele era. Aquela tristeza fazia parte do caráter dele desde o dia em que seus pais morreram. Se não fosse esse fato, Harry não seria quem ele era.

Quem seria Harry Potter então?

Deitado em sua cama, Harry pensava que tudo na vida dele era triste. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento realmente feliz. Parecia que as lembranças felizes dele tinham sido apagadas, restando apenas a tristeza. As mortes. Tantas mortes. E a dor.

Como alguém poderia sobreviver com esse peso nos ombros?

Como alguém poderia _querer _sobreviver com toda essa tristeza lhe corroendo por dentro?

-§-

"Você está acordado?" – uma vozinha doce fez Harry abrir os olhos de imediato. Alcançando o óculos rapidamente, Harry mirou com atenção a menina loira de cabelos sujos que estava sentada no pé da cama dele, o olhando com a expressão avoada de sempre, os grandes olhos azuis arregalados para ele.

"Hum...oi Luna" – ele balbuciou, ainda tonto pelo recente despertar. Ela sorriu de volta, um sorriso doce e quase reconfortante.

"São três horas da tarde" – ela informou quando Harry procurou o relógio usado de outro que tinha recebido da Sra. Weasley quando completou 17 anos – "Você perdeu o almoço."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e desistiu de achar o relógio. "Você almoçou aqui?"

Luna meneou a cabeça. "Ginny me chamou. Ela está triste" – contou.

Harry sentiu alguma culpa com a informação. Ele e Ginny tinham brigado fazia três dias e, desde então, eles não tinham se visto mais. Ela ficava no quarto o dia todo e ele também. Não se encontravam pelos corredores da casa e Harry ainda não descia para fazer as refeições com o resto da família.

"Eu sei como ela se sente" – ele murmurou.

Luna arregalou ainda mais os olhos azuis, como se tentasse examinar Harry com mais pericia. "Ela está triste com você e sente saudades de Fred" – a menina contou.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, deixando os braços caírem sobre a cama.

"Eu também perdi minha família na guerra, Luna. Ginny acha que eu não entendo."

"Seus pais já estavam mortos antes da guerra" – Luna apontou com perspicácia.

"Eu também sinto falta deles" – Harry retrucou.

"Mas você não os conheceu, certo? Então, você não sabe o que é ter seus pais e depois perdê-los".

"Então você acha que eu não sinto a falta deles?" – Harry perguntou irritado.

"Claro que sim. Mas você já pensou que talvez, sinta falta de uma memória? De uma lembrança apenas?"

Harry não respondeu. Ele sentia sim falta dos pais, é claro. Mas talvez Luna tivesse razão em alguma coisa. De fato, ele não tinha convivido com os dois para saber como era ter pais. Ele tinha uma lembrança e uma imagem – o reflexo do espelho de Ojesed – e era nisso que se apegava para falar dos dois. Ginny, por outro lado, tinha vivido com Fred por 16 anos. Era bem diferente.

"Eu sinto muito" – ele falou, por fim.

"Está tudo bem. Vocês só precisam conversar. Ela gosta de você."

Um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. "Eu gosto dela também. Eu só..." – ele não completou.

Harry não sabia como dizer a Luna que não podia ficar perto dela – e nem de ninguém – naquele momento.

"Você está triste" – Luna afirmou quando Harry se silenciou.

"Eu _sou_ triste, Luna."

"Você não me parecia triste antes" – ela retrucou.

"Era porque antes eu precisava parecer bem. Agora que tudo acabou, eu posso ser quem eu sou de verdade. E eu sou triste."

"Por que?" – ela o olhou confusa.

"Porque eu me sinto assim. O tempo todo agora. É como se eu nunca tivesse me sentido de outra forma. Tudo que gira ao meu redor é triste. Porque isso tem sido assim desde que meus pais morreram e eu não sei como sair daqui" – ele respondeu, cansado.

Os olhos azuis de Luna se desfocaram por um momento. Não que ela não entendesse o que ele sentia, claro que entendia. Mas Luna não conseguia ver as coisas como Harry. Aliás, ninguém conseguia. Era normal que ele sentisse tristeza; mas o que ele sentia estava ultrapassando qualquer limite. Ele podia sentir-se triste, o que ele não podia era sentir _apenas _isso.

"Acho que você precisa voltar a ver beleza nas coisas, Harry. Para que essa tristeza que você possa ir embora" – ela aconselhou antes de se levantar da cama dele e partir.

Harry ficou pensando no que ela havia dito. Sim, ele queria, ele queria mais do que tudo, voltar a ver a beleza das coisas, voltar a sentir alguma alegria – qualquer uma. Mas ele não conseguia. Porque todos os pensamentos dele o remetiam á tristeza. Ele estava se afundando e se afogando naquele sentimento destruidor. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava o som da própria risada. Ele não ria mais.

Ele estava apenas triste. E queria que as pessoas respeitassem a tristeza dele.

* * *

IV. Irritação e Raiva.

Ele nunca fora um menino irritado. Claro, Harry Potter tinha seus momentos, mas eram raros.

E então, ele começou a se irritar com facilidade. Ás vezes, respondia torto para os tios – mas ele não se importava muito com isso, os tios mereciam aquilo. Depois, Ron e Hermione foram as vitimas da irritação dele. Qualquer comentário dos dois que contrariasse o que ele pensava, o irritava.

Ele cerrava os dentes e respondia qualquer coisa apenas para se distanciar dos dois. Não que ele não gostasse dos amigos – pelo contrário – Harry achava difícil existir alguém que ele amasse mais do que aqueles dois.

E quando eles largaram tudo para partir com ele, Harry não podia ter ficado mais agradecido. Talvez ele nunca pudesse agradecer de verdade, talvez ele nem soubesse como.

Intimamente, ele desejava que os dois soubessem daquilo. Desejava que os dois soubessem que eles eram os destinatários das poucas coisas boas que Harry ainda sentia.

Harry queria contar que ele pensou nos dois quando caminhou para morte. E que a voz deles – gritando seu nome quando todos pensaram que estava morto – foi música para os ouvidos dele.

Mas de alguma forma, nem mesmo a lembrança disso, nem a presença de Ron e Hermione, traziam algum conforto. Pelo contrário, às vezes Harry queria gritar com eles dois, para que parassem de lhe perguntar a cada minuto do dia como ele se sentia. Harry queria que eles o deixassem sozinho; não queria fazer planos de futuro, não queria pensar como seria voltar a Hogwarts novamente.

E isso o irritava – Deus, como ele se irritava. Ele tentava se controlar, engolindo as palavras ferinas que o cérebro dele soltava. Ele fechava os olhos, recriminando-se por ser tal mal-agradecido. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais forte. E Harry já estava com alguma dificuldade de controlar o gênio irritadiço que tomava conta dele a todo momento.

E então, raiva tomava o lugar da irritação. Raiva de tudo, de todos. Raiva incontrolável e irracional.

Harry não gostava de se sentir assim, mas a raiva dele era mais forte do que a racionalidade dele. E então, ele se deixava levar pela raiva, para, minutos depois, se arrepender e se culpar por ser fraco.

-§-

"Então Kingsley entrou em contato com o Ministro da Magia na Austrália. Não foi difícil, quer dizer, eles têm todo o controle das pessoas que entram e saem do país, certo? Eles encontraram meus pais e Kingsley me ajudou a reverter o feitiço. Estava tão nervosa e era tão complexo que provavelmente não conseguiria reverter sozinha. Meus pais quase não acreditaram que eu tinha feito aquilo. Eles ficaram assustados e orgulhosos ao mesmo tempo" – Hermione narrou sem respirar.

Ron – que estava sentado no sofá ao lado dela – apertou as mãos da menina e lhe sorriu. "Eu duvido. Você é muito talentosa" – ele comentou em tom galante.

Os dois ficaram muito envergonhados quando se olharam e logo, suas mãos se soltaram. Harry balançou a cabeça, pensando se algum dia os dois tomariam jeito.

"Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem agora" – Harry sorriu fracamente para a amiga. Não que ele não estivesse feliz por ela, claro que estava. Mas não era uma felicidade genuína. Era mais como um alivio em saber que pelo menos a vida dela estava certa. O que ele menos precisava, naquele momento, era de mais uma morte para se culpar.

Hermione percebeu que Harry tentava ser agradável. Ela não se importava se ele não estava genuinamente feliz por ela. Uma parte dela entendia claramente que ele não teria nunca a sorte que ela tinha. Outra parte, se preocupou com a falta de emoção com a qual Harry se mostrava.

Ron tinha lhe escrito, pedindo que ela os viesse visitar. Tinha contado também como Harry andava esquisito. Sempre calado, sempre sozinho.

Hermione apareceu nA'Toca, alguns dias depois. Ela queria rever todos os Weasley – um em especial. E queria ver Harry também.

E quando ele desceu – finalmente, conforme o comentário de Ron – Hermione se assustou.

Ele estava magro demais, tão magro como ela nunca tinha visto. Sua expressão era vazia e sues olhos verdes tinham perdido o brilho. Ela perguntou e insistiu em saber como ele estava, como se sentia. Ele respondia de forma vaga e algumas vezes, irritada.

Ela reparou – enquanto narrava a busca pelos pais – que ele não parecia confortável. Ele não respondia nada e nem comentava e tampouco se emocionou com as dificuldades encontradas por ela pelo caminho. Aquele não era Harry. Não era o melhor amigo dela.

Ginny se juntou a eles, momentos depois. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, escutou com atenção a narrativa da amiga, a abraçou e contou como estava feliz por ter dado tudo certo.

Hermione esperava que Harry e Ginny se sentassem juntos. Ela imaginava que, aquela altura, os dois já tivessem se acertado. Mas Ginny nem mesmo olhou para Harry.

E Harry dava olhadas furtivas para a menina, com uma expressão de culpa e dor no rosto.

Quando Molly pediu que Ginny a ajudasse a alimentar as galinhas, Hermione achou que fosse o momento para conversar com Harry.

"Então" – ela pigarreou – "Você não vai me falar qual o problema?"

Ron olhou de um para outro, claramente sabendo o que viria a seguir. Ele sentou-se mais perto da menina, pronto para defendê-la, caso necessário.

"Já disse que não tem problema nenhum" – Harry respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Hermione olhou para Ron e recebeu um aviso de cautela. Ela deu de ombros e continuou. "Você e Ginny não estão se falando."

"Obrigada por me avisar" – Harry sorriu debochado. Sabia que ela não daria sossego para ele. E sabia que logo logo, ele soltaria palavras que a machucariam.

"Harry, Ron me contou que você quase não sai do quarto. Não quer saber de comer. Está sempre sozinho" – Hermione apontou, recebendo de Ron um cutucão. Harry olhou feio para os dois e interrompeu a fala da amiga, pedindo que ela desse um tempo para ele.

"Olhe, eu estou bem, ok? Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho" – ele gritou.

Hermione se assustou com o tom agressivo de Harry e Ron apertou-lhe o braço, prestativo. Mas ela não se deu por vencida. O comportamento de Harry era inadmissível e ela falaria isso para ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia gostar de ouvir.

"Eles estão preocupados com você, Harry. Acham que tem algo errado. Você precisa nos falar, para que possamos te ajudar" – ela se levantou e se aproximou dele.

"Eu não pedi para ninguém se preocupar comigo" – ele gritou novamente, irritado. Podia sentir a raiva pelas palavras da amiga correndo pelas veias dele. Deus, ele só queria sossego. Será que ninguém entendia isso?

Dessa vez, foi Hermione quem se enfureceu. Chocada pela ingratidão dele, ela sentiu os olhos queimarem. Eles estavam ali para ajudá-lo, sempre pensando nele, sempre querendo fazê-lo feliz. E ele respondia com agressividade e irritação.

"Eles não merecem isso de você. Eu não mereço isso de você. Essas pessoas estão preocupadas porque te amam, porque são a sua família. Você deveria cuidar deles, Harry. Como eles fazem com você. Como eu estou fazendo" – ela sibilou, magoada.

O impacto das palavras de Hermione causou em Harry um sentimento ruim. Ela tinha razão. As palavras dela entraram no coração dele como uma faca entraria. Ele sentia que tinha levado um tapa no rosto, as bochechas queimando de culpa e vergonha.

Mas, ao invés de pedir desculpas e reconhecer seu erro, Harry ficou com ainda mais raiva. Ainda mais irritado do que antes, ele se preparou para responder.

"Você não tem uma própria família para cuidar? Não basta a sua, ainda quer cuidar da família dos outros? Você não cansa de querer controlar tudo?" – ele respondeu, devagar, soltando as palavras como se estivesse soltando flechas na direção da amiga.

Chocada, Hermione sentiu as bochechas sendo lavadas pelas lágrimas dela. Nunca esperou ouvir aquilo de Harry. Jamais esperaria que ele pudesse falar com ela daquela forma, usando aquelas palavras.

Virou-se lentamente para olhar Ron, que mantinha uma expressão incrédula, olhando para Harry com decepção.

Ele se levantou de imediato e abraçou Hermione, arrastando-a de perto de Harry. A menina aceitou o abraço e chorou por longos minutos com Ron.

Harry largou-se no sofá. Sentiu uma sensação ruim na garganta e o arrependimento imediato por ter falado aquilo. Não era verdade, Harry não pensava aquilo e ele sabia que só tinha falado daquela forma para machucar a amiga, da mesma forma que ele se sentia machucado. Por Deus, ele era tão grato por saber que todos eles gostavam e queriam cuidar dele. Ele nunca pensaria isso de verdade. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Ron o olhava, ocasionalmente, balançando a cabeça negativamente, antes de murmurar alguma coisa no ouvida da amiga, enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

Harry suspirou e se levantou, aproximando-se dos dois. Tentou tocar as costas dela, mas não conseguiu. Ron puxou o corpo de Hermione para longe de Harry.

"Escute, eu não quis dizer isso. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Sinto muito" – ele falou, olhando para Ron, querendo que as desculpas dele o atingissem também.

Ron balançou a cabeça. "Agora não é um bom momento, cara" – ele sussurrou. Hermione não respondeu nada e tampouco olhou para ele.

"Vamos" – ela pediu para Ron e eles deixaram a sala.

Harry olhou os dois subindo juntos e abraçados para o quarto de Ron e sentiu-se péssimo. Com raiva dos dois por estarem juntos e serem tão cúmplices e por ele estar ali, sozinho. Raiva de Ginny que não permitia que ele se aproximasse e se desculpasse. Raiva por não entender de onde vinha aquela raiva toda. Mais raiva ainda por ninguém entender aquilo para ele.

E principalmente, com raiva dele mesmo, por estar afastando deliberadamente, todos aqueles que ele amava tanto.

* * *

Reviews?? 


	4. Outros Sintomas

**

* * *

**

**Fallin**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e história aqui retratados não me pertencem. São de exclusividade da verdadeira assassina de Sirius Black.

**Sinopse: **Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?

**Nota: **A depressão é uma doença séria e atinge hoje números escandalosos. Prevê-se que, em 2020, a depressão será a segunda maior causa de mortalidade - ao lado das doenças cardíacas. É geralmente associada a traumas psicológicos ou físicos muito graves.

* * *

_"A felicidade é necessária para o corpo, mas só a dor enriquece o espírito."_  
**(Proust)**

**-§-**

**Capítulo 3 – Outros sintomas**

Harry olhou sem muito animo a carta do Ministério que tinha acabado de receber. Um minúsculo sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios dele, quando viu a assinatura de Kinglsey.

Era uma convocação. Ele havia sido chamado para receber as honrarias atribuídas ao herói que ele era.

"Você recebeu uma também?" – Ron entrou sorrindo no quarto de Harry.

Harry meramente levantou o envelope, mostrando ao amigo.

"Legal!" – Ron fitou a carta dele, sorrindo para ele mesmo, enquanto Harry largava o envelope dele de qualquer jeito em cima da cama.

"É, isso foi bem legal" – Harry comentou.

"Hermione também recebeu uma. Recebi uma coruja dela ainda agorinha. Ela vem para cá amanhã de tarde" – Ron largou a carta dele também, para estudar o amigo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem um pouco pela vergonha. Fazia alguns dias que ele tinha gritado com a melhor amiga e ainda não tinha tido coragem de escrever para pedir desculpas.

"Ela está com raiva?" – ele perguntou baixinho.

Ron negou com a cabeça. "Ela ficou chateada e assustada com você. E está preocupada, mas você a conhece. Ela só está respeitando sua vontade de ficar isolado" – Harry pode sentir o tom de critica de Ron.

"Eu não quis fazer aquilo. Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo, eu só...me sinto assim" – Harry confessou.

Ron assentiu. "Eu sei, cara. Mas você tem que se animar, sair desse quarto."

Harry suspirou. "Eu sei" – ele respondeu cansado. "A Ginny está em casa?" – ele perguntou de repente.

Ron respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

"Talvez eu deva conversar com ela" – Harry falou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Ron.

"Eu faria isso. Mas tenha cuidado de pegá-la com uma varinha...é capaz dela te azarar de surpresa!" – Ron riu e saiu do quarto.

Harry se levantou e foi até a janela, espiar o quintal. A Sra. Weasley alimentava as galinhas, desatenta. Por vezes, deixou cair tanto o cesto de vime que guardava os milhos e Harry pôde ouví-la resmungar um palavrão.

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, ele desceu as escadas e foi atrás dela.

"Oh, querido! Você me assustou" – ela sibilou quando ele tocou levemente o ombro dela, fazendo a mulher dar um salto.

"Me desculpe" – ele murmurou, sem graça.

"Não tem problema, querido. Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?" – ela se apressou em perguntar, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Harry.

Ele olhou para o semblante da mulher que considerava uma segunda mãe. Ela parecia ter envelhecido 10 anos nas últimas semanas.

"Sra. Weasley" – ele começou – "A sra. me diria se eu estivesse atrapalhando, não diria?"

Molly apertou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, largando os ombros de Harry. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Harry? É claro que você não nos atrapalha. De onde tirou isso?"

Harry olhou para baixo, envergonhado. Não queria parecer ingrato, mas sentia que a sua presença na casa dos Weasley era um incômodo.

"Sra. Weasley, me desculpe. Eu não quero parecer mal-agradecido, mas eu tenho pensado...eu não quero ser um peso para vocês agora. Eu mal saio do quarto..."

Molly suspirou pesadamente, largando no chão o cesto de vime e abraçando Harry. "Você nunca foi um peso, querido. Nós entendemos sua necessidade de ficar sozinho."

Harry sorriu com a declaração da mulher. Mas o sentimento de estar atrapalhando persistia.

"Eu sei que tenho sido um incômodo. Me desculpe. Eu só sinto tanto cansaço o tempo todo..." – ele tentou se justificar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse escusar o fato dele continuar trancado quase o tempo todo em seu quarto.

No fundo, Harry achava que isso acontecia pelo fato de ter passado quase um ano fugindo, se escondendo, acampando e correndo atrás das Horcruxes. Embora ele não conseguisse explicar o porquê de Ron e Hermione não participarem desse comportamento esquisito que ele vinha tendo.

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Harry. Eu posso muito bem cuidar de tudo isso, você sabe. Mas talvez devessemos veirifcar esse cansaço. Podemos passar no St. Mungus para ver isso depois, está bem?" - ela sorriu maternalmente e passou uma mão nos cabelos dele, assanhando-os mais ainda - "Agora, porque você não vai procurar o Ron, hein? Vão dar uma volta, quem sabe jogar um pouco? Ginny anda tão abatida nesses últimos dias também. Seria bom vocês fazerem alguma coisa, sim?" – ela abraçou Harry uma última vez antes de se abaixar para pegar o cesto e voltar a alimentar as galinhas.

Harry entrou em casa novamente, um pouco aliviado pela conversa. Mas ainda existiam assuntos a serem conversados com os Weasley. Ele só não sabia como abordá-los.

Um barulho vindo do primeiro andar chamou sua atenção. Ele soube que Ginny tinha acabado de abrir a porta do quarto. Correu até as escadas e subiu tão rápido quanto conseguiu.

A porta do quarto continuava aberta, mas ela não estava ali. Com passos incertos, ele entrou. As lembranças da última vez que esteve lá começaram a passar por seus olhos e ele quase pôde sentir o gosto de beijo que eles trocaram no aniversário de 17 anos dele.

"O que você quer?" – a voz raivosa de Ginny interrompeu as lembranças de Harry.

Ele se virou lentamente para a direção onde a voz tinha soado. Ginny estava parada no umbral da porta do quarto, as mãos pousadas perigosamente no quadril, os olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas.

"Desculpe entrar aqui sem bater" – ele se aproximou dela, mas Ginny desviou rapidamente e foi em direção a cama.

"A porta estava aberta. Não precisa se desculpar" – ela sibilou irritada.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, procurando as palavras certas para remediar aquela situação. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu encontrar foram palavras honestas e sem qualquer emoção.

"Olhe, eu queria pedir desculpas, eu não sei o que eu tenho, Ginny. Eu realmente queria ser diferente nesse momento, mas eu não consigo. Eu acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu eu me tornei essa pessoa...essa pessoa..." – ele emudeceu, por falta de uma definição que pudesse alcançar a extensão do que sentia.

"Se você pedisse nossa ajuda, quem sabe você poderia voltar a ser o Harry que eu gostava." – Ginny respondeu, evidenciando toda a mágoa que sentia.

Harry não respondeu. Só de pensar que Ginny podia não gostar mais dele fez com que ele sentisse vontade de se esconder novamente do resto do mundo. Escondendo as mãos no bolso, ele deu uma última olhada para a menina que mantinha a cabeça abaixada e saiu do quarto.

Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Ron. Ele entrou lentamente, surpreendendo o amigo escrevendo.

"É para a Hermione" – Ron se apressou em explicar ao olhar a cara surpresa de Harry – "Nós temos nos correspondido muito agora. Ela escreveu para você também. Pegue" – ele jogou um envelope para Harry e abaixou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o pergaminho em que escrevia.

Sem se incomodar em sair, Harry se sentou na cama e pegou o envelope que a amiga tinha mandado. Não era uma carta para ele, como Harry tinha suposto que seria. Era um panfleto que falava sobre problemas emocionais. Harry passou os olhos rapidamente sobre o conteúdo, mas achou que a amiga tivesse se enganado ao mandar aquilo para ele e simplesmente jogou o panfleto no lixo.

"Eu vou deixar você terminar isso então" – ele disse de repente, sentindo-se deslocado e, sem esperar a resposta do amigo, correu até o quarto onde estava hospedado.

O corpo estava pesado, como se ele tivesse ficado horas e horas correndo de um lado para o outro. Se jogou na cama sem tirar os sapatos. Com a varinha, fechou as cortinas da janela e escureceu o ambiente. O colchão parecia servir de bálsamo para o corpo dele, era como se ele tivesse sentindo um alivio físico , o distanciando do peso do próprio corpo.

O corpo doía, a cabeça doía. Ele fechou os olhos, ignorando os pensamentos que voltavam a gritar em sal cabeça. Solidão, tanta solidão. Saudades, tantas saudades. E assim, ele adormeceu.

* * *

**-§-**

Ele estava feio.

Foi a primeira coisa que ele notou nele mesmo ao se encarar no reflexo do espelho do banheiro.

Ele nunca tinha se considerado bonito. Mas durante os anos escolares em Hogwarts, ele acabou se convencendo de que chamava a atenção de muitas meninas. Certamente, o fato de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu lhe garantia ser sempre um objeto de interesse. Mas muitas vezes ele percebeu que os olhares que atraia se deviam ao porte físico que tinha herdado dos pais: os cabelos negros e rebeldes completavam, com os olhos muito verdes, um rosto agradável .

Mas naquela manhã, Harry começou a se achar feio. Os olhos verdes pareciam ter perdido o brilho e estavam vazios e sombrios. Os cabelos estavam tão rebeldes como nunca e isso lhe dava uma aparência descuidada, como se ele tivesse sido feito ás pressas. Os óculos redondos e gastos escondiam um nariz imperfeito e lhe dava um ar esquisito. Ele tirou os óculos e os depositou sobre a pia.

Colocando um pouco de água nas mãos, ele tentou – em vão – ajeitas os fios bagunçados.

Uma, duas vezes ele tentou ajeitar o cabelo, que parecia se divertir em ficar bagunçado. Xingando o cabelo, ele alcançou a varinha no bolso detrás da calça jeans. Ele nunca tinha tentado usar aquele feitiço, talvez desse volta. Qualquer coisa que ajudasse a melhorar aquela aparência.

"_Reducio_" – ele murmurou apontando a varinha para a cabeça. Uma sensação quente e depois um formigamento percorreu o topo da cabeça. Quando se olhou no espelho, ele estranhou o que viu.

Os cabelos negros tinham sumido, deixando uma leve penugem negra no topo da cabeça. Era como se ele tivesse raspado os cabelos. Ele passou a mão por cima da penugem, sentindo a aspereza dos curtos fios.

Não que o resultado tivesse lhe satisfeito. Mas ele não se sentia mais tão desajeitado, pelo menos. E de qualquer forma, os cabelos iriam crescer no dia seguinte, não iam?

Depois, olhou para a cicatriz na testa. Ele era bizarro. É, ele era feio.

Resignado ele voltou a colocar os óculos e deixou o banheiro.

**-§-**

"O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?" – um Ron chocado perguntou, quando Harry apareceu na sala. Ele tinha sido avisado que Hermione tinha chegado naquela tarde e ele resolveu que precisava tentar acertar as coisas com ela.

Harry deu de ombros, ignorando o choque nos rostos de Ginny e Ron e mirando Hermione. Ela o olhava curiosa e mantinha a boca aberta, como se uma pergunta tivesse morrido em sua boca.

Os três estavam sentados juntos no sofá da sala e Harry se sentou no sofá de frente para eles. Ninguém falou por muitos minutos, Ron, Ginny e Hermione apenas trocando olhares constrangidos e palavras silenciosas entre si.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se mal por estar ali. Como se ele estivesse sobrando, como sempre. Arrependeu-se no mesmo momento de ter saído do quarto para encontrar os amigos.

Ele estava quase se levantando para ir embora quando Ginny falou com ele.

"Você se sente melhor sem o cabelo?" – ele percebeu que a voz dela não estava raivosa como tinha estado no dia anterior. Era uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação genuína.

"Para falar a verdade, não" – ele sorriu tristemente, passando a mão pela penugem e sentindo falta dos fios compridos e bagunçados. A mão dele estranhava essa ausência.

Ginny segurou um sorriso carinhoso e olhou prestativa para Hermione. A amiga lhe devolveu o olhar.

"Harry" – ela chamou - "Você está bem?"

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ele quase podia apostar que ela não estava mais brava. Apenas pelo fato de que ela havia feito aquela pergunta como tinha feito tantas milhares de outras vezes que ele nem mesmo podia contar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e então percebeu que alguma conversa sobre ele tinha sido feita entre os três amigos que estavam sentados a sua frente no sofá, enquanto ele não tinha estado presente. Ele conhecia os olhares que Ron e Hermione trocavam quando estavam debatendo em silencio sobre ele.

A sensação de incômodo e deslocamento – que tinha abandonado seu corpo por alguns momentos – voltou.

Sem dizer nada, ele se levantou e subiu as escadas, ignorando Ron que havia gritado seu nome.

Ele entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com raiva. Aquele mar de sensações invadindo a mente dele novamente: tristeza, culpa, raiva, muita raiva, irritação, cansaço.

Harry queria gritar até que seus pulmões explodissem; queria quebrar as paredes do quarto, para que pudesse aliviar tudo aquilo que sentia de uma vez. Mas se controlou quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo.

"Harry?" – a voz receosa de Hermione chamou.

Ele se virou, desolado, para encontrar a amiga o encarando com medo.

Suspirando, ele se encaminhou até a própria cama. Ela o seguiu.

"Me desculpe" – ele falou, brincando com a ponta da colcha.

"Está tudo bem, Harry. De verdade" – ela assegurou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Não, não está tudo bem. Eu não sei o que tem de errado, mas sei que não está tudo bem. Eu estou afastando todos vocês."

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Ela desconfiava que Harry não estava bem fazia um tempo. Mas ele nunca pedia ajuda, ele nunca falava o que ele sentia. E ela também sabia que ele tinha razão quanto ao que tinha dito: ele estava se isolando, se afastando de todos que o amavam. E de todos que ele amava também.

"Você leu o panfleto?" - ela se lembrou de repente.

"Não" – ele envergonhado olhou para amiga.

"Harry, talvez você precise de ajuda" – ela o olhou de volta, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – "Talvez você precise falar com alguém."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não tenho com quem falar."

"Você tem a nós, Harry. Já lhe dissemos isso tantas vezes, você não tem que estar sozinho" – ela se indignou.

Ele procurou a mão da amiga e apertou. A garganta dele comprimiu e ele sabia que poderia começar a chorar.

"Eu vou ficar bem" – ele disse, por fim. Hermione sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas também sabia que ainda não era hora de forçar Harry a aceitar ajuda.

Ela se levantou e o abraçou e ficou aliviada quando ele a abraçou de volta.

Harry também sentiu alivio com o abraço da amiga. Sabia que aquilo significava que eles tinham feito as pazes.

"Ron e Ginny estão nos esperando lá em baixo, Harry" – ela disse quando eles se soltaram.

"Certo" – ele ensaiou um sorriso e se levantou. Não teria coragem de dizer á amiga que gostaria de ficar sozinho naquele momento.

Eles desceram; Ron estava parado no pé da escada, parecendo apreensivo. Hermione sorriu para ele, respondendo o que ele queria saber e ele expirou aliviado, dando uma piscada para Harry. Imediatamente, Ron buscou a mão de Hermione e eles foram para o quintal.

Harry olhou os amigos saindo de mãos dadas e procurou os olhos de Ginny. Ela corou rapidamente, mas não fugiu do olhar dele.

No mesmo instante, ele começou a se perguntar se algum dia eles voltariam a ser um casal. Ele amava Ginny, isso era certo. Mas ele não tinha certeza se poderia ser um homem bom para ficar com ela. Ultimamente, Harry tinha concluído que ele só tinha sido bom em uma coisa e aquilo já tinha acabado. Assim, ele não prestava para mais nada.

Ginny pareceu ter lido os pensamentos dele. Ela se aproximou lentamente, olhando nos olhos de Harry.

"Você precisa parar de pensar essas coisas, Harry. Não vê o que isso está fazendo com você?" – ela perguntou em tom de súplica e depois seguiu o caminho do irmão para o quintal.

Harry suspirou, querendo desesperadamente sumir dali. Resignadamente, ele fez o mesmo caminho de Ginny. Ele precisava se esforçar para parecer bem e, quem sabe assim, conseguisse ficar bem de uma vez por todas.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem a demora...não estou conseguindo arrumar muito tempo para escrever. Mas prometo que não vou deixar de escrever sempre que puder. Não vou abandonar a história, juro! E tenho em mente os próximos capítulos já...então, fica mais fácil. 

Obrigada a quem me mandou reviews...prometo que, em tempo, eu respondo a cada um de vocês. Continuem lendo e comentando!!

Beijos a todos.

**Annie.**


	5. A queda

**Fallin**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e história aqui retratados não me pertencem. São de exclusividade da verdadeira assassina de Sirius Black.

**Sinopse: **Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?

**Nota: **A depressão é uma doença séria e atinge hoje números escandalosos. Prevê-se que, em 2020, a depressão será a segunda maior causa de mortalidade - ao lado das doenças cardíacas. É geralmente associada a traumas psicológicos ou físicos muito graves.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – A queda**

"If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much  
of this life, to hang on"

Harry escutou o barulho da maçaneta abrindo e levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Ginny entrando no quarto. A situação entre eles tinham melhorado um pouco depois que Harry tinha pedido desculpas a Hermione. Ele tinha desistido de se isolar no quarto apenas para evitar ter que falar em como ele se sentia e por que ele se sentia daquela forma.

Era mais fácil camuflar a tristeza do que falar sobre ela.

"Oi" – Ginny falou, ainda perto da porta, estratégia para caso precisasse ou quisesse sair rapidamente do quarto.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso – triste – mas um sorriso. Ela se aproximou, ainda um pouco receosa, de onde ele estava.

Sentado na cama do quarto, Harry parecia ter virado as gavetas do armário de cabeça para baixo, tamanha a quantidade de coisas que estavam dispostas sobre a cama.

"Por que você está arrumando suas coisas?" – ela inquiriu quando fixou o olhar no malão aberto dele.

"Eu estava só...sabe? Dando um jeito. A Sra. Weasley vai querer arrancar os cabelos quando vir o quarto desse jeito" – ele correu rapidamente os olhos pelo local, fazendo uma careta para a bagunça que se apresentava. Ginny seguiu o olhar dele e depois, mirou as próprias mãos.

"Você está pensando em ir embora, não está? Mamãe me contou sobre a sua pergunta de dias atrás."

Harry suspirou, frustrado por não saber o que responder. É claro que Ginny se referia ao fato de que Harry tinha perguntado a Sra. Weasley se ele estava incomodando. Ele não queria mentir e não queria parecer ingrato, mas ele tinha razão sobre a decisão tomada.

"Eu preciso ir algum dia" – ele respondeu, achando que aquilo poderia ser uma resposta bastante eficiente para aquele momento.

Para surpresa de Harry, Ginny sorriu para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu que ela concordava com ele.

"E para onde você vai?"

Ele deu de ombros. Embora tivesse certo de que precisava ir embora, Harry não tinha idéia de para onde ir. Duvidava que os Dursleys o quisessem de volta, e, para falar a verdade, para aquele lugar ele só voltaria em último caso. Grimmauld Place parecia um lugar razoável para ir, se não fosse uma opção dolorosa demais. E Godric's Hollow...ele suspirou.

"Posso dar uma sugestão?" – Ginny interrompeu os pensamentos dele. Harry acenou com a cabeça – "Por que você não fica um tempo com George?"

Harry piscou, surpreso. Ficar com George no Beco Diagonal? Era isso que Ginny estava dizendo?

"Ele tem estado muito sozinho desde...desde.." – ela ofegou – "Acho que ele iria gostar da sua companhia. Os gêmeos sempre adoraram você. E depois, tem umquarto sobrando na casa nova dele."

Ele tentou absorver a idéia dela, pensando que talvez não fosse uma idéia ruim. George devia sentir-se mesmo muito sozinho depois da morte de Fred e Harry sentia que ele deveria tentar ajudar o gêmeo de alguma forma. Não que ele pudesse dizer muito – ele com certezasentia-se piordo que qualquer pessoa naquele momento – mas pelo menos ele poderia servir de companhia para George. Embora, ele pensou, George provavelmente não iria precisar de alguém queestava deprimido o tempo todo.

Ginny tinha os olhos fixos nele e Harry viu a batalha que ela travava para não chorar. Ele não pôde evitar passar um braço pelos ombros dela e aproximar seus corpos, numa tentativa de conforto. Ela não choraria, não na frente dele pelo menos; ela esperaria quando todos fossem dormir para que, sozinha em seu quarto, ela pudesse lavar a alma sem se preocupar com ninguém além dela. Ele a invejava por isso.

"Eu sinto falta dele também" – ele confessou. Ginny fungou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Intimamente, ela estava tocada com as palavras sinceras que ele tinha falado. Era a primeira vez que eles conversavam direito em semanas. E de qualquer forma, era desnecessário qualquer resposta da parte dela.

"Eu vou falar com George" – ele informou depois de algum tempo. Ginny sorriu e levantou a cabeça do ombro dele; ela estava contente dele ter se manifestado daquele jeito. Sem irritação ou tristeza evidente. E ela pensou que, talvez, fosse a chance de continuar a conversar com ele e tentar entender o que se passava.

"Você está bem?" – ela inquiriu e percebeu quando o corpo dele enrijeceu de repente. Ele estava voltando para dentro do mundo escuro em que ele tinha se metido.

"Estou" – a resposta vaga dele não surpreendeu Ginny. Mas ela não estava disposta a desistir ao fácil. Não agora que ele tinha começado a se abrir.

"Por que você não conversa comigo?" – a voz dela tinha perdido a suavidade.

Harry, por um momento, considerou a possibilidade de lhe dar uma resposta qualquer que a satisfizesse. Mas os olhos e a postura de Ginny deixavam claro que, dessa vez, ele não iria escapar.

E, naquele momento, estranhamente, ele sentiu a necessidade de falar. Parecia a ele que se ele dividisse tudo o que sentia – ou pelo menos uma parte daquilo – com ela, isso iria, de alguma forma, aliviar a pressão no peito dele. Ele se sentia vazio e desesperado e Ginny parecia tão pronta para ajudá-lo que ele simplesmente não conseguiu controlar as palavras.

"Eu não sei...eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu sinto esse vazio dentro de mim e tanta tristeza o tempo todo. Eu só...não consigo achar algum lugar para pertencer agora" – ele parou um momento, dando chance a Ginny para que ela interrompesse ou mudasse de idéia sobre querer ouvir as lamentações dele, mas Ginny não faria isso. Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador e ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter continuado ali.

"Desde que eu descobri quem era de verdade, desde que eu entendi o meu passado e a morte dos meus pais, eu comecei a me preparar. Eu entendi que pertencia a esse mundo, eu me senti como se nunca tivesse pertencido a outro lugar. Quando eu enfrentei Voldemort pela primeira vez, quando ele ainda usava o corpo do prof. Quirrel, eu sabia, eu sentia que ele ia voltar e ia ser para valer quando acontecesse. Eu teria que ser _eu_ a terminar toda aquela loucura."

Ele ficou um momento em silêncio. Ginny segurou a mão dele e Harry continuou – "Isso foi a minha motivação por sete anos. Eu passei sete anos esperando para destruir Voldemort de vez, para não deixar que a morte dos meus pais tivesse sido em vão.Mas agora que tudo acabou, eu não consigo mais ver que futuro existe para mim; é como se eu tivesse esgotado minha finalidade de viver, porque eu já fiz o que deveria ter feito. E ás vezes eu me sinto como se ainda estivesse preso no armário dos meus tios. Porque nada me distrai da idéia de que, no fim das contas, eu continuo sem ter as pessoas que me amaram. Eu sei, eu _sei _que parece egoísmo, mas no fim, eu continuo sem ninguém."

Harry terminou de falar e não olhou para Ginny. Ele estava apenas esperado o momento em que ela se levantaria e o chamaria de ingrato, sem entender exatamente o que ele tinha dito.

Mas o momento não veio. Ginny era sensível o bastante para saber exatamente o que ele tinha querido dizer.

Harry não estava sendo ingrato ou desdenhando os amigos que tinha, nem nenhuma das pessoas que o amavam. Ele estava se referindo a própria família dele; os pais, o padrinho, Lupin. Harry tinha ajudado a salvar e manter em segurança a família de muitas pessoas, mas Ginny sabia que ele persistia na idéia de que apesar de salvar a todos, ele não tinha sido capaz de salvar a própria família dele.

"Eu só posso imaginar um pouco de como você se sente, Harry. Eu não perdi um terço do que você perdeu e ainda sim dói absurdamente em mim. Mas eu ainda tenho a minha família. E acredito que você não consiga se sentir parte disso, embora todos nós nos esforcemos ao máximo para fazer você se sentir uma parte de nós" – Harry fez menção de interromper, mas Ginny não permitiu – "Não, me escute. Eu_ sei_ que você nos ama como sua família e sei que você tudo isso que você disse não é ingratidão. Eu também sei que você se sente culpado pela morte de Fred. Mas, Harry, por favor, você precisa tirar isso da cabeça. Não foi culpa sua. Nada do que aconteceu até hoje foi culpa sua. Ele morreu para tentar salvar você, sim, mas também para proteger a todos nós, pelo mesmo motivo que todos nós lutamos naquela noite. Exatamente da mesma forma que aconteceu com você na Floresta Proibida, quando você enfrentou Voldemort sozinho. Você morreu para nos proteger, você morreu por todos nós, por todos aqueles que estão vivos aqui e agora e para que todos pudessem ficar em segurança no futuro."

Ele ficou mudo, processando o que ela tinha dito, sabendo que ela tinha razão, embora alguma parte de seu cérebro gritasse que não adiantava procurar explicações, a culpa era dele e só dele.

"Eu sei que nada vai substituir essa parte de você que sente falta deles, mas você está aqui e tem a chance de construir uma vida nova, um futuro novo e de ter uma família" – ela completou, as bochechas corando rapidamente.

Ele também sentiu o rosto corando, embora ele tivesse certeza de que ela não tinha dito aquilo com segundas intenções.

Harry sorriu para Ginny; não o sorriso triste que ele tinha dado a ela assim que entrou no quarto. Pela primeira vez, em meses, ele deu um sorriso genuíno. "Obrigado" – ele disse.

"Você não está sozinho, Harry. Você nunca vai estar. Você tem a nós. E além disso, você tem uma grande responsabilidade agora. Ted Lupin é seu afilhado e eu tenho certeza que quando essa fase ruim passar, você será para ele o padrinho que Sirius gostaria de ter sido para você, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Ted é sua família agora e ele vai te dar a chance de ter um novo começo" – Ginny terminou de falar e sentiu Harry apertando com força sua mão.

Ted. Uma pequena chamade dor queimou no peito dele quandoHarry pensou no afilhado. Tão pequeno e novo e já era órfão, como ele mesmo tinha sido. A pequena chama começou a crescer quando ele sentiu vergonha por perceber que ainda não tinha conhecido a criança. Harry vinha passando tanto tempo mergulhado em tristeza e solidão que sequer tinha pensado no afilhado. Ele podia apostar que Sirius tinha sido a primeira pessoa depois de Lily e James a segurá-lo e ele nunca tinha pegado Ted no colo.

O coração dele se encheu de amor ao pensar no pequeno Ted. Uma parte de Lupin que estava viva, da mesma forma como ele era uma parte de James. Os filhos de dois grandes marotos.

E Harry pensou em Sirius e Lupine em como eles tinham permitido que Harry conhecesse um pouco mais a respeito de James, mesmo que isso tivesse durado tão pouco tempo. Ele faria a mesma coisa por Ted; ele iria fazer com que a criança sempre se sentisse um pouco mais próxima de Lupin contando a ele como o pai tinha sido um maroto e um grande homem e como ele tinha lutado para fazer um mundo melhor para que Ted pudesse crescer feliz.

"Obrigado, Ginny" – ele repetiu, começando a sentir que talvez ele pudesse sair do buraco negro que parecia ter se instalado dentro de sua cabeça. Quem sabe não fosse o pequeno Ted que o ajudaria a voltar a ser ele mesmo?

Ela sorriu em resposta, sentindo alguma animação ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Harry e um brilho de esperança nos olhos verdes.

Ginny se levantou da cama e, ainda de frente para ele, abaixou o rosto e tocou levemente os lábios dele com os dela. Eles ficaram alguns segundos apenas aproveitando a sensação antes dela se afastar e o deixar sozinho.

A sensação do beijo e as palavras de Ginny deram a Harryum empurrãoe uma imensa vontade de tirar aquela tristeza de dentro do peito. E ele sabia exatamente como começar: ele iria visitar Ted e levaria para ele o mesmo presente que tinha ganhado de Sirius quando completou um ano.

* * *

"Well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries  
and everybody hurts"

Parecia que ele sido há muitos anos atrás desde a última vez que ele tinha segurado uma vassoura. Segurando firmemente a nova Firebolt de Ron, ele foi para o quintal dA'Toca, induzido a estrear o presente do amigo.

As palavras de Ginny na manhã anterior fizeram com que Harry saísse de casa pela primeira vez em semanas. Decido a comprar uma vassoura de brinquedo para Ted, para que ele pudesse tentar fazer alguma coisa certa enquanto ainda dava tempo, Harry foi ao Beco Diagonal.

Gringotes estava novamente sob administração dos duendes e Harry foi saudado e cumprimentado por grande parte deles. Aparentemente, todos ali tinham ficado sabendo do resgate de Graump na Mansão Malfoy.

Rapidamente, ele retirou um pouco de dinheiro de sua vala e, pela primeira vez, conferiu o que Sirius tinha lhe deixado. Era surpreendentemente mais ouro do que ele tinha visto em sua própria vala; o padrinho tinha reforçado a garantiade um futuro sem preocupações. Imediatamente, ele pediu para que fosse aberta uma vala em nome de Ted Remus Lupin. Harry queria garantir ao afilhado o mesmo futuro que tinha sido garantido a ele. Depois, transferiu uma grande parte do ouro de Sirius para a vala de Ted. Nada mais justo, ele pensou, afinal, Ted tinha mais direito aquele ouro do que Harry, sendo ele descendente dos Black.

Depois, abastecido, ele comprou uma vassoura de brinquedo e pensou que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade para tentar agradecer – ainda que humildemente – a todos aqueles que o recebiam de braços abertos. Não era uma tentativa de comprar o amor deles; era só uma forma de tentar mostrar um pouco do amor e da gratidão que sentia.

Harry não poupou um sicle em presentes. E só voltou á Toca depois de passar na loja de logros e brincadeiras e falar com George sobre a possibilidade de morar um tempo com ele. George tinha ficado contente e apesar de Harry notar que uma parte da alegria do rapaz parecia ter sumido, ele começou a achar que talvez morando com George, ele voltasse a rir de verdade.

Foi uma surpresa geral quando ele apareceu cheio de sacolas nA'Toca. A Sra Weasley vestiu imediatamente a capa nova que ele havia lhe comprado e o abraçou tão fortemente que ele quase não conseguiu respirar; Ron olhou para a Firebolt que tinha ganhado do amigo como se não acreditasse no que via; o Sr Weasley rapidamente guardou as tomadas que Harry havia lhe comprado para aumentar a coleção; Ginny admirava o próprio pescoço no espelho, encantada com a pequena jóia em forma de vassoura que tinha ganhado e Hermione parecia absorta demais para notar a felicidade alheia, enquanto lia avidamente a versão atualizada de _Hogwarts, uma História_ que Harry havia comprado para ela. Ele tinha deixado uma nota na capa, para que ela conferisse a homenagem feita aos elfos domésticos na nova versão.

Então, depois de garantir a eles aquele pequeno momento de felicidade, Harry furtivamente subiu para o quarto. Ele estava contente por ter conseguido agradar a todos, mas ele sabia que aquela não era uma felicidade genuína. Ele tinha percebido, no momento em que Ted tomou conta de sua mente, que ele estava desesperadamente tentando se agarrar a qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se levantar da queda que parecia ter sofrido. Ele iria conhecer o afilhado, tão logo sentisse que estava bem para dar aquele passo.

E na manhã seguinte, ainda disposto a fazer de tudo para agradar aos amigos, Harry não conseguiu negar o oferecimento de Ron para que Harry desse uma volta na vassoura nova dele. Ele aceitou com um sorriso, embora não sentisse vontade de voar novamente. Era como se não existisse mais a possibilidade dele sentir prazer novamente em estar em cima de uma vassoura.

"Divirta-se!" – Ron desejou quando Harry passou por ele segurando firmemente o cabo daFirebolt e indo para fora da casa. De relance, ele viu Ginny parada, olhando para ele, um minúsculo sorriso dançando no rosto da menina, um certo alivio também. Ela exibia no pescoço o presente que tinha ganhado na noite anterior.

Harry sabia que ainda era motivo de conversas mudas entre aqueles três e, de certa forma, ele não podia culpá-los. Nem ele mesmo se reconhecia; a alegria da noite anterior tinha durado apenas algumas horas. Ele acordou naquela manhã e novamente, era como se dentro dele não existisse nada além de vazio e desespero e aquilo o inundava e afogava e ele não conseguia sair daquela sensação de dor e perda o tempo todo.

Harry não queria se sentir daquele jeito – honestamente – mas ele não podia afastar de todo o motivo pelo qual preferia a solidão agora. Durante tanto tempo, ele sofreu por ser o menino esquisito e sozinho que andava pelos cantos dos lugares, torcendo para que alguém notasse sua presença. Esperando que alguém_ gostasse_ de ele estar ali.

E agora,Harry se dividia entre a vontade de sentir qualquer coisa além de tristeza e desespero e a vontade de que as pessoas o deixassem sozinho, para que ninguém sentisse a falta dele. Grande parte dos pensamentos dele se concentravam napossibilidade de poder ser levado pela escuridão em que havia se tornado sua mente, queria poder se afogar naqueles sentimentos ruins, que deixavam sua boca com gosto amargo e seus pensamentos embebidos desespero.

Mas naquele momento, naquela manhã, ele só não queria decepcionar a família torta que o acolhia com braços abertos e amor incondicional. Ele aceitou voar pelo jardim apenas para que o sorriso genuíno do amigo se mantivesse por mais algum tempo, para que Hermione não o olhasse como se soubesse que algo muito errado ainda estava acontecendo, para que Ginny voltasse a olhá-lo com amor. Ele iria voar para tentar ser o Harry que descobriu como era bom poder estar no alto, livre e ao mesmo tempo preso ao fato de que aquilo que fazia tão bem nada mais era do que um conjunto de características amorosamente doadas por aqueles que o amaram a ponto de perderem suas vidas.

Ron e Hermione acompanharam Harry até o jardim, sendo seguidos por Ginny, que estava curiosa com o fato de que Harry realmente iria voar. Ele deixou a varinha no quarto porque não precisava dela; ele tinha certeza de quenao precisaria dela.

Harry podia ouvir os passos dos amigos atrás de si e ele sabia que eles sempre estariam ali, o protegendo, zelando por sua vida e a gratidão que sentia era o sentimento mais forte que o mantinha.

Ele passou a vassoura por entre as pernas, no tão conhecido movimento, e deu um pequeno impulso em direção ao ar, sentindo o vento bater contra seu rosto por causa da velocidade.

Logo, tudo atrás dele ficou pequeno. Ron e Hermione pareciam duas formigas abraçadas e Ginny desapareceu perto da porta dA'Toca.

Harry sorriu quando fez a primeira manobra, sentindo como aquilo era fácil. Como se ele estivesse voando pela primeira vez. Ele se lembrou do porquê amava voar.

Ele ganhou mais altura e prendeu firmemente a vassoura pelas entre as pernas, soltando as mãos desajeitadamente para poder arrumar os óculos sobre o nariz.

Era bom, ele tinha se esquecido como era a sensação. As duas últimas vezes que tinha subido em uma vassoura foram marcadas por perdas irreversíveis. E aquele pensamento foi o suficiente para que a escuridão tomasse conta dos seus pensamentos.

Por que tudo na vida dele era marcado pela dor? Por que ele? Por que não outra criança, com outros pais? Por que ele nunca poderia ter visto o orgulho no rosto de James por saber que seu filho tinha sido o mais novo apanhador do século? Ou a preocupação nos olhos de Lily ao saber que seu filho estava praticando aquele esporte perigoso?

Por que ele nunca tinha ganhado pessoalmente uma vassoura de Sirius, que assanharia seu cabelo ao contar a todos o quanto seu afilhado era brilhante? Por que nunca tinha ouvido Lupin narrar histórias de sua infância, enquanto tomavam chá numa tarde qualquer de domingo?

Era só dor e saudades. Saudades de uma vida que ele nunca conheceu e que nunca conheceria. E então, novamente, ele sentiu o coração se apertando em desespero e milhares de lembranças e pensamentos ruins dominaram a mente dele com força total. Harry não conseguia mais ver os sorrisos e os abraços de agradecimento na noite anterior. Não existia mais esperança de construir uma nova vida e a esperança de dar ao pequeno Ted, uma vida diferente da que ele tinha levado.

Harry queria gritar e deixar a dor sair de dentro dele, mas ele não podia fazer isso por causa das pessoas que, de longe, sorriam amorosamente para ele e não compreenderiam como ele podia ser levado pela escuridão tão rapidamente.

Porque por mais que se esforçassem em entender e ajudar, elas nunca saberiam a dor que ele sentia e ele já não sabia mais como agir para que aquelas pessoas, tão queridas para ele, não sofressem com a sua dor. Era o fardo dele, de Harry, e ninguém mais deveria carregar aquilo.

Ainda com as mãos soltas, Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sufocando o grito que estava preso na garganta. A velocidade da vassoura tinha diminuído um pouco, mas ele estava satisfeito de estar no alto sozinho. Porque dessa forma, ele podia deixar a garganta se alargar um pouco, como se isso pudesse aliviar a imensa vontade de chorar que ele sentia naquele momento.

Ele se lembrou de todos eles – todos aqueles que perderam suas vidas na tentativa de fazer Harry sobreviver – e tudo o que ele fazia naquele momento era voar, como uma criança brincando com um novo brinquedo. Era quase ingratidão da parte dele estar ali, tentando encontrar um pouco de felicidade quando não existia mais nada para aquelas outras pessoas.

Sentindo que poderia explodir, ele soltou a maior quantidade de ar que conseguiu pelo nariz, enfraquecendo a vontade de gritar e aliviar a pressão na garganta. Desesperado para não se sentir mais daquele jeito, desesperado para que seus pensamentos o deixassem em paz e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperado para que a escuridão chegasse logo e o levasse embora, para algum lugar em que pudesse ter paz.

Então, ele fechou os olhos, querendo ver a escuridão.

A vassoura escorregou um pouco por entre suas pernas e o alertou de que deveria se sentar mais firmemente, voltando a controlar a vassoura no ar. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, para o pedaço de madeira que o sustentava.

E então percebeu como era frágil. E como aquela fragilidade era decisiva naquele momento. Se ele deixasse a vassoura escorregar mais um pouco, ele cairia de uma altura considerável e não existia Madame Pomfrey ou Dumbledore para amenizar as conseqüências da queda. Iria existir apenas o escuro e a dor. E ele se lembrou de como o controle era uma coisa inexistente. Ele achou, por 17 anos, que tinha algum controle sobre sua vida. E depois, descobriu que qualquer um o controlava, menos ele mesmo. Porque o destino dele tinha sido traçado por outras pessoas que não ele. Controle. Outra coisa que Harry Potter tinha perdido. Ele nem mesmo estava conseguindo controlar a vassoura em que voava. Ele sabia que poderia cair a qualquer instante.

Ele não queria morrer – não, claro que não. Ele não tinha esse direito. Nem mesmo morrer cedo era um direito para Harry Potter porque aquilo seria ingratidão demais para com as pessoas mortas por sua causa. Mas ele poderia ter a dor e a escuridão se quisesse. Certamente, ele poderia encontrar o que buscava e isso lhe daria motivos para se afundar em mais dor e escuridão e ninguém diria que ele estava doente por isso.

E então, ele abriu um pouco as pernas, separando-as do cabo da vassoura, sentindo o pedaço de madeira escorregando facilmente para o chão. Ele compraria outra pra Ron. Ele só precisava alcançar esse pequeno momento de escuridão para pode ter paz e sentir que ele podia voltar a ter algum controle. E então ele daria todo o ouro dele para que Ron tivesse uma boa vassoura novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos quando o corpo dele encontrou apenas o ar. A queda livre fazia cócegas em sua barriga e ele quase riu com isso. Ele sentia que caia em uma velocidade incrível e sabia que o impacto no chão ia ser brusco. Mas ele tinha decidido aquilo, ele tinha controlado o momento em que iria cair apenas para provar a ele mesmo que podia fazer isso; que ele não era mais o menino-que-sobreviveu e sim Harry James Potter, o menino que podia controlar o que quisesse, ainda que fosse uma queda possivelmente muito dolorida. Ele estava feliz de não ter levado consigo a varinha.

Harry não abriu os olhos quando Hermione gritou para que Ron chamasse a Sra. Weasley, nem quando Ron xingou alto por não estar portando sua varinha, enquanto gritava para que a mãe corresse para o jardim. Ele também manteve os olhos fechados quando ouviu o grito aflito de Ginny, chamando por seu nome.

E então veio a dor e o barulho seco do próprio corpo caindo em meioa grama esverdeada do jardim. E logo, apareceu a desejada escuridão.

* * *

Ele sabia que tinha conseguido porque estava tudo escuro. E aparentemente, ele tinha ido mais longe, porque não sentia o corpo. E não sentia as dores da queda.

Teria morrido?

É, certamente. Isso explicaria a ausência de dor e a presença da escuridão. Não tinha sido assim da primeira vez. Ele tinha encontrado luz quando morreu pelas mãos de Voldemort. Talvez ele não tivesse morrido de verdade daquela vez. Agora sim, agora ele estava realmente morto e estava no escuro porque conscientemente ele tinha deixado que o corpo caísse de cima da vassoura. E então, ele tinha encontrado a escuridão e ela era bem vinda. Mas por que ele estava tão consciente?

Harry começou, então, a sentir o corpo, embora ainda não houvesse dor.

Ele podia sentir que estava deitado em cima de algo úmido e, por um momento, ele se assustou pensando ser o próprio sangue que molhava sua roupa. Seu coração acelerou pensando no horror que os amigos deveriam estar sentindo naquele momento, olhando para Harry e vendo todo aquele sangue. Mas aquilo era esquisito, porque afinal de contas, não fazia sentido ele sentir o próprio sangue depois de estar morto.

Ele se mexeu, incomodado com o pensamento e a estranheza que se fazia presente: se ele estava machucado, como não sentia dor? Se ele estava vivo, porque aquela escuridão?

Mas ele estava em paz; ele estava consciente e parecia que tudo tinha sumido. Ele sentia como se o corpo dele fosse uma pluma de tão leve e o coração dele estava em paz. Tudo estava em paz e apesar da escuridão, ele se sentia feliz. Se ele sentia tanta tristeza e dor quando estava vivo, definitivamente, aquela paz advinha da morte.

Eledeveria, então,ver onde estava, porque eleprecisava conhecer o lugar onde passaria o resto da eternidade. Mas estava tudo tão escuro. Que lugar tão escuro poderia ser aquele?

"Experimente abrir os olhos" - sussurraram perto dele.

Levado pelo susto, Harry abriu os olhos. A luz tomou conta da escuridão e ele entendeu que era estivera no escuro apenas porque os olhos tinham estado fechados por todo esse tempo. A sua frente, estava parado um borrão e ele não conseguia dizer quem poderia ser, embora o borrão estivesse fixamente parado a sua frente.

Aparentemente, parecia um quadrúpede, um animal razoavelmente grande, o que não fazia sentido algum porque animais não falavam. Talvez ele estivesse delirando. Ou talvez o paraíso fosse um pouco diferente do que ele imaginava. Ou talvez ele não estivesse no paraíso.

O borrão machucava seus olhos e ele percebeu que, para onde quer que olhasse, tudo o que via era um borrão. Então, o animal se aproximou dele e, com o focinho, acariciou sua bochecha. Depois, encostou o narizinho preto na armação dos óculos dele e a empurrou para baixo e Harry descobriu que, onde quer que ele estivesse, não precisava mais de óculos. E descobriu ainda, que não era do sangue que vinha a umidade que sentia embaixo de si e sim, da grama verde em que estava deitado.

Sentando-se rapidamente, ele guardou os óculos no bolso do casaco e fitou o animal que o tinha acordado. Ele era um belo cervo que o encarava de volta e Harry, por um momento, pensou ter visto diversão e carinho nos olhos do animal.

E quando o cervo fez uma pequena reverência para ele e começou a correr a sua frente pelo gramado, Harry sabia, simplesmente sabia, que deveria segui-lo.

* * *

_Continua..._


	6. Abra os Olhos

* * *

**Fallin**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e história aqui retratados não me pertencem. São de exclusividade da verdadeira assassina de Sirius Black.

**Sinopse: **Todos ignoraram os sintomas da depressão. Seria muito tarde para salvá-lo?

**Nota: **A depressão é uma doença séria e atinge hoje números escandalosos. Prevê-se que, em 2020, a depressão será a segunda maior causa de mortalidade - ao lado das doenças cardíacas. É geralmente associada a traumas psicológicos ou físicos muito graves.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Abra os Olhos**

"_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
__Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?_"

O vasto gramado parecia interminável para Harry, enquanto ele seguia o cervo. Ele olhava, curioso, tudo ao seu redor, para tentar encontrar alguma familiaridade naquela paisagem. Ele sabia que conhecia o lugar, mas não sabia dizer exatamente onde estava.

O cervo parou de repente e olhou para trás; Harry parou também. Depois, lentamente, ele se aproximou do animal e acariciou a cabeça do cervo. O coração dele acelerou em antecipação e ele sorriu.

E então, um pouco adiante de onde estavam, Harry o viu.

Nunca, nunca ele esqueceria as paredes de pedra que faziam Hogwarts parecer tão única entre tantos castelos. Ele sabia onde estava. Embora, olhando mais atenciosamente, o lugar parecia um pouco diferente do que ele conhecia.

Harry começou a pensar que, talvez, os últimos dias tivessem sido um sonho muito ruim e que, na verdade, ele ainda estava na escola. Que não tinha havido uma guerra e perdas e, talvez, ele nem mesmo fosse órfão. Que Voldemort tivesse sido apenas algum nome citado durante as aulas de História da Magia. Talvez ele percebesse que ele apenas estivera dormindo por causa da voz entediante do professor Binns.

O cervo lambeu a mão dele e Harry se distraiu dos pensamentos. Tudo o que ele queria, agora, era estar de volta ao lugar aonde pertencia. Hogwarts.

"Vamos dar uma olhada?" – ele perguntou ao animal, sentindo-se um pouco bobo por isso.

O cervo se afastou um pouco e, marotamente, tornou a correr na frente de Harry, pelo gramado. Harry deu de ombros e voltou a seguir o cervo.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto eles passeavam pelo gramado. Hogwarts agora estava mais perto do que antes e Harry se perguntava como teria ido parar ali, se há pouco, estava voando sob o jardim dA'Toca. Logo, ficou ansioso, esperando tornar a ver Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Eles certamente estariam ali dentro do castelo, esperando por ele.

Harry, que olhava mais atentamente para Hogwarts do que para qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor, não percebeu que o cervo tinha sumido. Ele continuou andando em direção ao castelo, perdido nas lembranças e preocupações e saudades e no bem-estar incrível que sentia ali. Havia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia daquela forma.

A dor e a escuridão tinha ido embora e ele estava contente. Havia paz e calma em seu coração e ele pensava que, pela primeira vez, sabia o real peso daqueles sentimentos. Estava tudo bem ali. Ele estava em casa.

E então, finalmente reparando a ausência do companheiro de passeio, Harry parou de andar e olhou para trás, pensando, talvez, ter passado na frente do cervo.

Mas não foi o animalzinho quem encontrou quando seus olhos se fixaram na figura parada atrás dele.

Não.

Encostado junto a uma árvore, era outra pessoa que lhe sorria.

Naqueles segundos, em que o coração de Harry acelerou rapidamente, ele teve certeza de que a paz que ele sentia estava explicada.

Ele estava morto.

Mas ele não se importava. Harry estava feliz.

E enquanto os pés dele o guiavam em direção a árvore, ele queria gritar e pular, como uma criança, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi murmurar, baixinho, o nome do padrinho.

* * *

"Sirius." Ah, a sensação era incrível. Ele estava tão feliz, tão contente.

Sirius, ainda encostado na árvore, sorria largamente. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que quando Harry o tinha visto, sob a capa da invisibilidade, a caminho da Floresta Proibida.

Harry se aproximou, nervoso e ansioso pelo encontro. Sirius se desencostou e olhou para Harry atentamente, antes de abraçar fortemente o afilhado.

A garganta de Harry se contraiu; diferentes emoções – principalmente culpa e saudade – percorrendo seu corpo. O padrinho estava ali, a figura mais próxima de um pai que ele algum dia teve, o abraçando, confortando o garoto por tudo, tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não havia aquela amargura que Harry tinha se habituado a ver no rosto de Sirius. Existia, no rosto dele, a mesma alegria que Harry exibia.

Eles se afastaram pouco depois; Sirius parecia emocionado. Harry sorria. Nenhum dos dois parecia conseguir falar alguma coisa.

Eles se olhavam, como se precisassem de um reconhecimento, e então, Harry se viu perguntando a única coisa que achava plausível perguntar naquele momento.

"Isso é real?"

Sirius riu – e Harry um brilho molhado nos olhos do padrinho.

"É sim. Essa é a maior realidade de todas."

A confusão dominou os pensamentos do garoto. Ele olhou para trás, para onde Hogwarts estava, e para os lados, retomando a primeira impressão de que o lugar parecia um pouco diferente do que ele conhecia.

"Essa é a Hogwarts da minha época, Harry. Por isso parece um pouco diferente para você" – Sirius de adiantou para explicar, frente à visível confusão do afilhado.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, maravilhado com aquilo. Ele perguntou a Sirius o que estava acontecendo, mas o padrinho apenas lhe deu um sorriso misterioso.

"Você vai entender, daqui a pouco. Venha, vamos dar uma volta" – Sirius passou um braço pelos ombros do afilhado e, juntos, começaram a andar.

O silêncio entre eles era reconfortante. Harry achava que muitas palavras poderiam estragar aquele momento. Era tão bom ter o padrinho de volta. Era tão bom poder sentir aquela proteção que Sirius lhe oferecia. Era bom andar como se ele fosse um garoto normal; era bom andar ao lado de Sirius sem pensar em sua culpa.

"Não foi sua culpa" – Sirius interrompeu o silêncio, parecendo adivinhar o que Harry pensava – "Nada do que aconteceu. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Harry não respondeu. É claro que ele não sabia. Se culpar por tudo era o mantra da vida dele.

"Você foi a principal vítima dessa história, Harry. Nunca pense o contrário. Não foi sua culpa" – Sirius insistiu e depois, acrescentou – "O que aconteceu comigo não foi culpa sua."

Harry abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por ouvir aquilo de Sirius. Ele imaginou se o padrinho poderia saber o quanto ele se sentia culpado. O quanto ele se punia por ter sido a causa de tanto sofrimento e, por fim, a morte dele.

"Todos nós temos uma função na vida, Harry. E nós nunca partimos antes de completar essa função. Nossa morte não é culpa de ninguém."

"Mas e meus pais? E as pessoas que Voldemort matou?" – ele reagiu.

Sirius sorriu. "Eu sei que é difícil de entender isso. Eu passei doze anos fazendo exatamente isso o que você faz; me culpei até o dia da minha própria morte pelo que tinha acontecido aos seus pais. E, então, eu vim para cá. E entendi. Não existe abreviação da vida. Existe o fim do círculo, o fim da função. E, às vezes, nossa função é morrer por algo maior. Mesmo que seja pelas mãos de outras pessoas."

Harry ouviu atentamente o que Sirius falava. As palavras do padrinho causavam uma estranha sensação de resignação e de entendimento. Se fosse assim, se fosse assim tão fácil, não haveria culpa e dor e escuridão.

Sirius mentiria para ele? Ele falaria isso apenas para que Harry parasse de se torturar pelo passado? Ele estaria dando a Harry a esperança de se livrar de sua própria escuridão?

"Você precisa acreditar nisso. Existe tanta, _tanta_ coisa acima de nós. É quase uma pretensão achar que nós podemos ser responsáveis pela vida de outras pessoas."

"Mas..."

"Não existe um 'mas', Harry. Essa sua culpa, ela não existe. Você fez tanto por todos nós, sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Isso sim, isso existe, _isso_ importa."

Harry não respondeu. Lily também tinha feito; aliás, tinha feito muito mais do que Harry. Foi a morte dela que derrotou Voldemort, em primeiro lugar. Foi o sacrifício _dela_.

"Minha mãe é quem é a heroína, Sirius. Não eu."

Sirius sorriu. "Lily é uma heroína sim. Mas você também é, garoto" – e dizendo isso, ele apertou o ombro do afilhado, esperando que Harry se convencesse, finalmente, e parasse se sofrer – "Isso vai passar, confie em mim. Você vai entender e, quando acontecer, você vai enxergar as coisas como são de verdade."

Harry assentiu, desistindo de tentar argumentar. Ele queria, muito mesmo, tirar aquele sentimento ruim de dentro dele. Ele precisava daquela libertação e talvez, acreditar em Sirius fosse um começo.

"Hum, Sirius?" – ele se lembrou, de repente – "Como isso está acontecendo? Como isso pode ser real?"

O padrinho deu outro sorriso misterioso, mas não respondeu. Continuou caminhando com Harry e, quando chegaram perto do Lago, Sirius parou.

Atrás de Sirius, Harry viu aquele lugar tão familiar, à beira do Lago. O lugar onde, por diversas vezes, ele, Ron e Hermione se sentaram para conversar e fazer os deveres da escola. O lugar onde, pela primeira vez, ele viu a mãe, aos quinze anos de idade, quando habitou por acaso as lembranças de Snape.

"Existe muita coisa acima de nós, Harry" – Sirius repetiu, abrindo um largo sorriso – provavelmente o sorriso mais bonito que Harry tinha visto o padrinho dar - e abrindo os braços; Harry viu surgir atrás dele, duas figuras. As duas figuras que mais desejou ver, durante sua curta vida.

E então, o coração do garoto se acelerou novamente, suas pernas amoleceram e o mundo todo ganhou uma vida que Harry desconheceu até aquele momento.

* * *

"_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
__Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?"_

James e Lily, de mãos dadas, se aproximaram, ficando ao lado de Sirius. Ambos exibiam um ar de contentamento. Lily parecia iluminada e James não conseguia disfarçar o orgulho com o qual olhava para Harry.

Harry, novamente, sentiu os pés o guiando. Ele se aproximou dos pais, sentiu braços e corpos o envolverem num abraço terno.

16 anos sem saber o que era aquilo. 16 anos desejando sentir o calor dos corpos dos pais, o abraço reconfortante, o amor nos olhos deles, o perfume floral que Lily exalava. E, pela primeira vez, não havia revolta naquele pensamento. Pelo contrário, tudo o que Harry fazia era tentar absorver o máximo daquela sensação, guardando na memória e na pele o momento que lhe foi privado por tantos anos.

Quando se separaram, momentos depois, Lily tinha os olhos molhados de emoção e James parecia estar claramente segurando o choro. Harry, entretanto, estava concentrado demais em olhar bastante para o rosto amoroso dos pais.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta de vocês" – ele declarou, sem se importar com a exposição das palavras. Ele não sabia quando teria novamente aquela chance e ele não estava disposto a desperdiçá-la.

Quando, durante o curto caminho para a Floresta Proibida, eles apareceram, Harry não tinha tido a chance e a oportunidade de abrir seu coração daquela forma. Ele não deixaria isso acontecer novamente.

"Nós também, querido. Sentimos muito não poder ter estado com você todos esses anos" – Lily respondeu, passando delicadamente a mão pelo rosto do filho – "Você está tão bonito. Parece tanto com seu pai" – ela sorriu e olhou para James.

James estufou o peito, orgulhoso. Depois, bagunçou o cabelo de Harry – como ele fazia com o seu próprio. "Você nos deu muito orgulho, filho."

_Filho_.

Harry nunca tinha ouvido isso da boca do pai. Ele também nunca tinha tido a chance de chamar James daquela forma.

"Pai" – Harry nem mesmo notou que tinha sussurrado isso. E, aparentemente, aquilo surtiu um efeito devastador em James.

Harry apenas fechou os olhos quando o pai o abraçou com força novamente. Ele esticou o braço e puxou a mãe para perto, incluindo-a naquele gesto. E, protegido e seguro pelo abraço dos pais, ele chorou. Ele chorou 16 anos de saudade e dor. 16 anos de separação. 16 anos do amor que ele nunca pôde demonstrar e receber.

* * *

"_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
__And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven_"

"Mãe?" – Harry chamou. Ele estava, agora, deitado na grama, com a cabeça no colo de Lily, que estava com as costas apoiadas na árvore perto do lago. Ela mexia no cabelo dele, como costumava fazer quando ele era um bebê. James estava sentado ao lado deles, também encostado. Sirius estava sentado na frente dos três, com as pernas cruzadas, sorrindo abertamente para tudo ao redor deles.

A família de Harry. Os pais e o padrinho. Juntos, de verdade. Não existia Floresta Proibida e obrigações de morrer naquele momento. A família dele não havia aparecido para consolá-lo pelo destino cruel. Eles apenas estavam juntos, conversando embaixo de uma árvore, aproveitando aquele momento, como fazem as famílias.

"Sim, querido?"

"Como isso pode ser possível? Como eu posso estar aqui com vocês?" – Harry tomou coragem para perguntar.

"Você está dormindo agora, filho. A sua queda, lembra? Estamos apenas cuidando de você enquanto seu corpo descansa" – James respondeu.

"Eu não morri?" – Harry perguntou, receoso.

"Não, não. Você está apenas dormindo. Uma parte de você está aqui conosco, nos visitando, mas seu corpo ainda está lá embaixo. Esse é nosso paraíso, Harry. Nossas melhores lembranças se ligam a esse lugar. É por isso que você está aqui conosco, agora" – Sirius sorriu e olhou ao redor.

Harry suspirou. Uma parte dele queria estar morta de verdade, apenas para que ele pudesse ficar ali para sempre.

"Eu não quero voltar" – ele declarou – "Quero ficar aqui com vocês."

"Você não pode, querido. Não ainda. Não é sua hora" – ele ouviu a voz embargada da mãe.

"Sinto muito, não queria te deixar triste. É só que...eu não consigo mais..." – ele não continuou a falar. Como ele poderia explicar para aquelas pessoas que amava tanto que viver, para ele, não fazia sentido?

"Sabemos como você se sente, filho. Mas você tem uma vida inteira ainda para viver. Coisas a realizar. Uma família para montar" – James falou – "Era nossa missão garantir que você vivesse. O seu destino é seguir em frente."

"Eu não quero seguir em frente sem vocês. Não agora que eu sei como é estar aqui com vocês" – Harry murmurou tristemente. Ainda havia tanto a ser dito, tanto a ser compartilhado. Não parecia justo que ele não pudesse ter essa alegria.

"Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, Harry. É só desejar e você poderá nos encontrar. Nós estaremos aqui sempre que você precisar. E estaremos aqui, te esperando, quando for a hora de você se juntar a nós definitivamente" – Lily complementou.

Harry sabia que a mãe estava certa. Sabia que ele tinha que voltar. Sabia que ele precisava acordar e reconstruir a vida dele. Ele não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uam ansiedade nova; uma vontade imensa de saber como seria estar feliz, uma esperança infantil que o levou a imaginar como seria ter novamente uma família. A família _dele_.

"Eu quero voltar aqui de novo. Eu quero sempre voltar aqui" - Se era mesmo possível estar com eles de novo, Harry pensou, então ele nunca mais estaria sozinho. Se ele pudesse ter uma vida normal e uma família com ele e, ainda assim pudesse sentir a presença dos pais, então aquele vazio que sentia iria ser preenchido de vez.

"Você precisa se libertar dessa tristeza. Já é hora, filho, de você entender que não foi culpa sua. E que jamais deixamos você sozinho. Se você entender isso, sempre poderá nos encontrar aqui, porque sempre estivemos aqui. Olhando por você, seguindo cada passo seu. E sempre estaremos" – James acariciou a cabeça de Harry.

"Eu quero, eu quero muito entender isso, mas eu não sei como" – Harry choramingou.

Lily, James e Sirius sorriram.

"Nós vamos te ajudar" – Sirius declarou – "Mas você precisa querer voltar, porque é só assim que você vai conseguir entender e aprender a ser feliz. E sempre que você estiver feliz, você estará aqui conosco."

Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais consolado com aquilo. Ouvindo Sirius dizer aquelas palavras, Harry sentiu que tudo parecia tão diferente, tão alcançável, como ele jamais ponderou que fosse possível.

Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão, para que Harry se apoiasse para levantar. Depois, James levantou e ajudou Lily a se levantar também. Uma vez, de pé, eles se aproximaram do lago. Apenas então, Harry percebeu que faltava alguém.

"Mãe, onde está Lupin?"

"Ele já vem, Harry. Ele não perderia isso por nada. Ele só está atrasado um pouco" – Sirius respondeu.

"Hum, e...e.Snape? Ele também está aqui?" – perguntou, receoso que o pai se aborrecesse.

"Severus está em outro lugar, Harry. Ele não foi feliz aqui, como nós fomos. Ele está de volta ao lugar onde cresceu" – James respondeu. E não havia rancor ou desprezo na voz dele.

"Ele está bem agora, querido. Não se preocupe com ele. Todos nós sabemos o que ele fez por você. Ele e seu pai se entenderam agora. Está tudo bem" – Lily massageou o braço de James.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Ficou aliviado em saber que Snape estava bem. Ele achava que o homem merecia, depois de tudo o que tinha sofrido, encontrar sua paz. E acima de tudo, o coração dele se encheu de esperança, ao pensar que todas as pessoas tinham uma segunda chance de voltar a serem felizes.

"Sirius" – Harry se voltou para o padrinho – "E Fred?"

"Ele está ótimo. Sente falta de George, mas anda procurando alguém para acompanhá-lo nas traquinagens" – Sirius riu.

"Eu posso vê-lo?" – Harry perguntou esperançoso.

"Ele não está aqui, filho. No momento, ele está cumprindo um_ tipo_ de detenção" – James respondeu.

Harry riu. Como fazia tempo que não ria.

"Existem regras aqui também, garoto. É uma pena que nós estejamos velhos demais para quebrá-las" – Sirius olhou marotamente para James.

Lily revirou os olhos e piscou para Harry – "Marotos serão sempre marotos" – ela declarou.

"Graças a Merlin" – alguém respondeu.

Harry se virou a tempo de ver Lupin se aproximar. Eles sorriram e se abraçaram. O garoto reparou, então, que tanto Sirius quanto Lupin pareciam bem mais novos. Ele olhou para James, também que mantinha a aparência da juventude, e sentiu como se estivesse participando de um dia normal com os marotos. Ele e James tinham quase a mesma idade agora. Era incrível e mais mágico do que alguma coisa que ele já tivesse visto em todos esses anos de magia.

"Desculpe o atraso" – ele sorriu – "Mas eu estive preso em reunião."

* * *

O tempo passava de forma diferente naquele lugar. Harry tinha a impressão de que estava ali há horas, talvez até um dia inteiro. Não havia fome, cansaço, sono. Nada humanamente reconhecível a não ser as formas e as emoções.

Lupin tinha se juntado ao grupo perto do Lago; ele tinha contado a Harry sobre Tonks e sobre alguns conhecidos. Harry não perguntou sobre Dumbledore, mas Lupin mencionou que ele estava bem. Juntos, eles conversaram sobre tudo; James e Sirius contaram histórias de quando eram garotos; Lupin e Lily contaram sobre como ela e James começaram a namorar. Harry também contou algumas de suas histórias. James sorria sem parar ao ouvir das habilidades do filho em Quadribol. Saber que seus pais foram reais, que tiveram uma vida antes dele, que viveram histórias e situações e ouvi-las sendo contada por eles próprios, tinha sido uma das coisas que Harry mais desejou conhecer. Ele ouvia tudo com atenção e ria, ria de verdade, com as coisas que ouvia. E sentia-se feliz, por perceber que eles todos tinham sido muito felizes durante suas vidas. Mesmo que não tivessem vivido longamente, tinha sido uma existência plena e isso era o mais importante.

Assim, eles ficaram por muito tempo. Harry já estava acostumado a ficar ali, mas sua mente estava inquieta porque, apesar de estar feliz, ele sabia que não pertencia àquele lugar. E quando seu coração se apertou em ansiedade e saudades dos próprios amigos, Lupin lembrou a todos que tinha chegado o momento dele voltar.

"Está na hora, Pontas."

James suspirou e passou um braço pelos ombros de Lily. Harry viu que o gesto era para dar apoio à mãe, que tinha sorrido tristemente para ele.

Lily e James olharam para Harry por longos minutos; Harry também os olhou. Ele sabia que demoraria algum tempo antes de poder encontrá-los novamente e que esse tempo seria difícil, porque Harry precisava aprender muitas coisas antes de estar pronto para voltar.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, toda vez que a tristeza dele se aproximasse, ele poderia fugir da escuridão porque, agora, ele tinha uma lembrança forte e intensa a qual apegar. Ele tinha estado, de verdade, com a família dele. Ele tinha abraçado os pais e conversado com eles; tinha olhado intensamente para seus rostos e tinha ouvido suas vozes. E isso seria o suficiente para ajudá-lo a nunca mais se deixar levar pela escuridão.

Lily e James se aproximaram de Harry. Eles levantaram, cada um, uma de suas mãos e, juntos, as colocaram sobre o coração do filho. No mesmo instante, Harry sentiu um calor percorrer por todo o corpo; uma sensação gostosa e bem-vinda de paz, tranqüilidade e conforto.

"Você vai ficar bem agora" – Lily garantiu – "Você tem bons amigos cuidando de você."

Harry abraçou a mãe e o pai mais uma vez. Depois, beijou o rosto deles. Repetiu o carinho com Sirius e Lupin.

Ele estava pronto para voltar. Ele estava convencido de que deveria voltar. E que sempre poderia estar de volta ali, quando quisesse.

"Estou pronto" – ele declarou e, ao contrário do que pensava que sentiria, não havia tristeza na voz dele. Ele estava feliz, apenas por ter tido a chance de estar ali. E agora, ele poderia encontrar novamente todas as outras pessoas que também o amavam, sem que isso significasse que não veria mais os pais. Ele entendia, agora, o que Sirius havia dito. Existia muita coisa acima dele.

"Nós vamos te acompanhar" – James anunciou.

Harry viu, com algum prazer e surpresa, James se transformar no mesmo cervo que o tinha acordado. Do lado do pai, Sirius se transformou no grande cachorro preto que Harry tinha visto tantas vezes.

Lupin indicou o caminho com a cabeça e, juntos, todos começaram a andar.

James e Sirius iam à frente. O cachorro balançava o rabo, alegre, e o cervo galopava pelo gramado verde, ocasionalmente, parando para esperar Lily alcançá-lo.

Quando chegaram ao portão de Hogwarts, Lupin parou. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

James e Sirius voltaram à suas formas humanas. Lily sorriu para o filho, e Harry viu os lindos olhos verdes da mãe se enxerem de lágrimas.

"São de felicidade, filho" – ela assegurou. Depois, acrescentou - "Diga à Molly que estamos cuidando de Fred, Harry. Diga à ela que estamos cuidando do filho dela da mesma forma como ela sempre cuidou do nosso."

Harry assentiu, orgulhoso por saber que os pais iriam retribuir tantos anos de dedicação da família Weasley. Eles mereciam aquilo; mereciam saber que Fred estaria em boas mãos.

"Vejo vocês em breve" – ele declarou, incapaz de dizer adeus.

James e Lily deram as mãos e Sirius se postou ao lado dela, colocando um braço em seus ombros, enquanto Harry andava para longe deles. Lily encostou a cabeça no ombro do padrinho de Harry e sorriu.

Harry deu uma última olhada neles, seguro de que eles estavam bem e felizes. Depois, voltou-se para Lupin e murmurou baixinho – "Eu vou cuidar bem dele, Lupin, eu prometo."

Lupin sorriu, emocionado. "Eu nunca duvidei disso."

Respirando fundo, Harry deu um último passo, sentindo-se como se estivesse concentrando toda a força e coragem do mundo em seu coração. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu os pés tocando o chão, fora da linha do portão, emocionado demais para conseguir enxergar com os olhos físicos. Ele podia ver tudo, apenas com o coração.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele se concentrou, perguntando a si mesmo o que aconteceria a partir dali.

* * *

"_I must be strong and carry on,  
__'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven_"

Ele sentiu uma sensação de cócegas na barriga e parecia que estava voando alto e rápido. Harry ainda podia sentir o perfume floral da mãe, mas ele sabia que já não estava mais com eles.

Mesmo sentindo como se os braços dos pais ainda estivessem ao seu redor, Harry sabia que eles tinham ido embora, mais uma vez. Mas a sensação de conforto era forte; ele estava seguro, e acima de tudo, feliz. Estava na hora de dar um novo passo, ele disse a si mesmo. Ele só precisava saber como.

"_Experimente abrir os olhos_" – ele ouviu a voz de James lhe falando, baixinho e distante em sua mente.

Por saber que _eles_ sempre estariam cuidando dele – ainda que de longe, que ele poderia voltar quando quisesse e que sempre existia uma segunda chance, Harry se fortaleceu. Era hora de seguir em frente.

E então, ele abriu os olhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Milhões de perdões pela demora. Infelizmente, nem deu para revisar o capítulo. Eu queria ter escrito mais e talvez alguma coisa mais profunda e emocionante, mas num deu. Foi mais dificil escrever isso do que eu imaginava. Eu fiquei pensando como eu me sentiria no lugar deles todos e acabei achando melhor num dramatizar muito porque senão eu ia acabar chorando e num ia sair nada.

Bem, eu sempre quis escrever uma cena assim. JK que me desculpe, mas eu não me satisfiz com aquela ceninha de nada em DH; sério, o menino passa a vida querendo ver os pais e quando vê é, tipo, 5 minutos antes de morrer? E quem iria querer ver o Dumbledore, se pudesse estar com os pais e Sirius? Então foi por isso que eu quis colocar essa cena. Porque eu achei que era justo dar ao personagem um momento de verdade com quem ele amava. Espero que vcs gostem.

Quanto às revies de vocês: muito obrigado, de coração. Eu infelizmente num tenho como responder á todas agora, porque eu preciso postar antes que acabe num dando tempo. Mas eu li todas e amei e espero que vcs entendam essa pequena dificuldade temporal por qual eu passo no momento. E mandei mais reviews, ok? Realmente gostaria de saber se vcs gostaram desse cap!

PS: a música é Tears in Heaven, do Eric Clapton.

Boa semana a todos!!

beijo

Annie.


End file.
